I love you, mean it
by LizLemonnumber2
Summary: This was one of my first Fan Fics - Don't judge it too harshly. I am bringing it back to . My original continuation of Fifty Shades: Freed. I dont own FSOG. It used to be called "Unfinished" but I am changing the title to "I love you, Mean it". I am revamping it - enjoy! This is a HAPPY story
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Ok, this was my ORIGINAL Fan Fic. I moved it after the great purge of last year so I am bringing it back. I am only doing some simple editing to it. I may change a few plot lines, but I haven't completely decided yet. I want to keep a lot of the original intact. And I am changing the name of the Fan Fic - it used to be called "Unfinished" but now I am changing it to "I love you, mean it." Please be nice – I wrote this a year ago. **

**I don't own FSOG **

**Chapter 1 – I love You Mean It **

I slip out of my heels and into my flats as I sit back down at my desk. My feet are practically purring as I rest them from a long day at work. It is about to get much longer as I will soon be off to New York City. The clock reads 4:45pm and I should be leaving with Hannah in another fifteen minutes. The best part of having an assistant is the fact that I get to practically do nothing in preparation for such a long weekend trip. I do have one item on the agenda before I leave Seattle for the weekend. _

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: Try not to miss Sawyer too much while we're gone **_

_**Mr. Grey,**_

_**I know you are in the middle of a meeting and I don't want to disturb you (despite the fact that I know you are sitting there reading this email. I also bet you're probably a little miffed that I am emailing instead of calling, I don't like interrupting you in the middle of meetings – it's rude). I just wanted to let you know that Hannah, Sawyer, myself, and Blip are about to leave for the airport for my weekend business trip to New York. And no you can't come with us.**_

_**Laters baby**_

_**Mrs. Grey**_

_**Anastasia Grey Editor, SIP**_

I smile proudly at myself as I know how he'll respond to this email. It gives me a sense of pride to ruffle his feathers. His response is immediate.

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**Subject: So many issues with that email **_

_**How do I begin with how to respond to this email from you? Let me number these for your convenience**_

**1) **_**I don't care if I am talking to fucking President Obama, you should and must CALL me when you are leaving me for a weekend**_

**2) **_**Why won't you let me come with you? I hate that my child's first trip to New York will be without his father**_

**3) **_**Sawyer be damned **_

_**4) Behave in New York City. Not gallivanting around the city with Hannah**_

_**Love you, Mean it. **_

_**Mr. Grey**_

_**Christian Grey CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, INC**__. _

I shake my head with a big goofy smile on my face as I begin my response.

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: How many times do I have to tell you?**_

_**I can gallivant how and where and when I want to gallivant (but of course Sawyer will be with me getting direct orders from you, ruining my fun). If it will ease your fears you can send the new guy Sherrod with us for twice the protection since of course, there is two of me now. **_

_**When he's older, we can take him to see the Yankees and we can have a picnic in Central Park. In the meantime, let me enjoy the conference like all the other kids who don't have CEO control freak husbands. **_

_**Love you, mean it. **_

_**Anastasia Grey, Editor, SIP**_

_**PS – I love your new sign off. Is this one from Elliot too?**_

I see Hannah from my window putting last minute touches on our trip. I roll my chair to the window and see two SUVs waiting outside. I hear a ping on my Blackberry.

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**Subject: How many times do I have to tell YOU?**_

_**Mrs. Grey**_

_**I'll be honest. I wish I would have thought of that sign off first but as you guessed it, it is from the conversation Elliot and Kate had last night at dinner. I hate them but I love you. **_

_**Good idea about sending Sherrod with you. I am also sending Ryan. I am sure three security guards will decrease the amount of gallivanting. In exchange for letting you gallivant with Hannah, I have a few guidelines (I am not calling them rules - see I can be reasonable). **_

_**1) Take the security everywhere! Sawyer is still mad about you putting the slip on him. I think he's mad that a 23 year old woman with no previous training was able to pull that on him. If it didn't put you in danger, I would be proud**_

_**2) No saving babies from trains or innocent citizens from robbers. You have met your Superman quota for the year. No more of that shit. **_

_**3) And for the love of God, do not go to China town like Kate suggested last night at dinner. I know you hate spending our money, but if you want a Prada bag, we have the fucking money- just go buy one. Don't go to some black market fucker who might try to kill you. I don't think my heart can deal with anymore of that.**_

_**I hope that doesn't spoil your fun. And if it does I don't care. You are spoiling my fun by not letting me go with you. **_

_**Love you, Mean it. **_

_**Christian Grey**_

_**CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC. **_

He is letting me explore with Hannah! The excitement of this development is distracting me from the fact that we really need to go. Hannah is signaling to me from outside and I type a quick response back to Christian.

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: Something nice to leave you with. **_

_**Husband, **_

_**My dear wonderful husband, even though the thought of three security personnel tracking my every move bothers me in ways you can't understand, I am so excited that you are giving me a little freedom to explore with my assistant and Blip. I am so happy with the idea that I may give you a little present when I return home - or a big present, or several presents. I'm not sure yet. **_

_**Laters baby, **_

_**Your wife**_

_**PS – I'll be sure to apologize to Sawyer.**_

_**Anastasia Grey, Blissful Editor, SIP**_

Hannah looks relieved when I finally walk out of the office and we head to the elevator.

"You ok?" I ask her after a second.

"Yes, just stressed," she says with a smile.

"Christian says we can go gallivanting around New York," I say, trying to ease her stress

The biggest smile I have ever seen rolls across Hannah's face.

"Really?" she asks like a kid in a candy store.

"Really," I say with an equal amount of glee.

We giggle like two girls out of school for the summer as we make our way to the cars. Sawyer runs around and grabs my bag while the new guy, Sherrod, runs and grabs Hannah's. I am in one SUV and Hannah is in the other. Sawyer looks straight ahead as he drives and doesn't say another word. I know Sawyer doesn't hate me, but his ego is just a tad bit bruised over what happened.

"Is Ryan here too Sawyer?" I ask.

"Yes Ma'am."

I pause for a moment, trying to put together some sort of apology

"Luke, what went down a couple months back will never happen again - I am sorry. I mean it."

He tenses as the meaning behind my words takes shape. The car is silent for a bit, and I am suddenly glad Hannah is in the other car.

"I wanted to tell you, but as you know I was out of choices and I needed to do something," Even more time passes and I have a feeling Sawyer reluctantly understands what I am saying.

He takes in a deep breath and says more to me then he has ever said before.

"Mrs. Grey, if you don't mind me telling you, the security team is especially fond of you. We of course are fond of Mr. Grey, but we take a special consideration to your safety. And what happened bothered Taylor, myself, and Ryan in a way we are not sure you can quite understand. So don't take our behavior towards you personally. We are just all…. Very fond of you".

I feel tears prick behind my eyes as he finishes. The baby hormones are making this much worse.

He gazes at me for a second and obviously notices my tears as he hands back a handkerchief.

"Don't tell Mr. Grey I told you all of that".

"It can be our little secret."

We both smile at the thought.


	2. Blast from the Past

**A/N – Now a reminder again – this was my first fan fic ever! Be nice **

**Chapter 2 – Blast from the past**

**I feel my eye lids sag as I try to stay awake during the last speaker of the night**. He may be the most boring man I have ever heard speak – ever. I contemplate emailing Christian, but that may not be considered good etiquette during a presentation. I turn to Hannah who is fast asleep in the chair next to mine. I really envy her right now. I smack the table and try to make it look like an accident.

"Oh I am sorry Hannah did I startle you?" I ask as she comes back to reality.

"No Mrs. Grey," she whispers as she shifts and tries to refocus.

"Listen, this guy is the worst and lucky for us he is the last speaker," I whisper to her, "I doubt anything he says in the next 30 minutes will be of any significance to either of us. Do you want to bail?"

She shakes her head eagerly as we begin our escape. We are in the back so no one notices when we leave. When we make it to the lobby of the convention center, Ryan, Sawyer, and Sherrod suddenly appear.

"Mrs. Grey, Miss Green, you have thirty minutes left of this conference," Sawyer says with a confused expression.

"That guy is a boring and we both are hungry… I am sure you have a list of approved places we could go?" I say with a smile. They have a plan for everything, even restaurant choices for when we play hooky.

"There is a French-Moroccan infusion restaurant that Mr. Grey likes in Times Square. He has his own private room," Sawyer suggests.

I shake my head in disgust. "I will never understand why Mr. Grey likes Moroccan food. It's disgusting. No guys, I was thinking something more along the lines of Mexican or Chinese. And Hannah is a young single woman, she deserves a good time and private rooms are boring. I know that's a little harder on you three as far as security goes but can we compromise?" I sound really old when I say "young single woman". Hannah is two years older than me, but she smiles in approval when I beg for a better location.

Sawyer rolls his eyes, "There is a Mexican restaurant across the street of the Moroccan-French place. No private room". We both nod our heads in approval as we all walk out of the convention center.

"**So Hannah, how are you doing post break up?" I ask after she's downed several margaritas.** I could use a margarita right now after the long day we've had, but my bulging stomach warns me otherwise.

"It's fine." She says sadly, "I just need to get back out there, you know?"

Christian thinks it's strange to have friendly conversations like this with someone you work with, but Hannah and I have a fascinating bond. Conversations like these are how we operate.

"You're totally right, just look around this restaurant. So many single guys," I say pointing around us. I look up and my eyes lock with a guy sitting at the bar. We both stare at each other for a second and something inside of me tells me that I know him. Finally it hits me.

"Derek?" I ask out loud as he begins walking toward our table.

"Who is that Ana?" Hannah gasps. I can see the security team at the next table flinch as he walks over to us. I turn around and place my hand up to stop them from whatever they might do.

"Anastasia Steele," he says with surprise as he finally hits our table.

"It's actually Grey now… Derek Davis! It's nice to see you again," I reply, trying to hide how awkward I feel. Why do I feel so awkward? Derek Davis was gorgeous, popular, and loved by everyone. I was the dork who fantasized about making out with him at a party that I would never get invited to.

Wait a fucking second. I did make out with him at a party I didn't get invited to. Shit. Yes, that is why this is so damn awkward.

"Wow, you are pregnant. That's crazy," he says in response to my hug.

"Yeah crazy times?" I say as if I am asking a question.

_What?_ My inner subconscious pulls off her glasses and stares at me in confusion. Hannah gives me a similar look as she invites him to sit with us. Why am I acting like such a weirdo?

I take a good look at Derek and he is still just as attractive as he was back then. He is about 6'1" with sandy blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. I remember those lips. They were soft, and less terrifying than I had imagined before our fateful kiss.

"So you know Ana?" Hannah asks Derek.

"Yeah, we lived down the block from each other when she lived in Texas," he responds tactfully. I am really glad he hasn't tried to embarrass me. "Oh you mean Anastasia Steele? The girl I made out with at a party in high school – yep, it was super-hot." I'd murder him if he pulled out that kind of information right away.

"You lived down the street from me?" I ask. That part, I don't remember. I hated living in Texas, and I would remember if I lived down the street from Derek.

"Yeah you do," Derek interjects, "We lived down the street because we met for the first time at that party.

It's all coming back to me now. The memory of that party floods through my mind and my stomach turns into knots. After that night, my life changed drastically. Frank, my mother's husband at the time, ripped into me for sneaking out and disrespecting him. After he did that, I called him a 'miserable fucking asshole' and he started throwing my possessions outside. My mom stepped in on our fight and suggested I go live with Ray because my attitude had been terrible and I wasn't happy. She thought a new location with the step father I adored might help whatever I was going through. Derek doesn't know all of this, but the embarrassment wins out. I can't look at Derek.

"I need to go," I squawk out before he can tell Hannah any details of that night. Hannah looks disappointed and slightly confused.

"You can stay with Derek if you want Hannah, but I am pregnant so I am tried so I am going to go." I jumble my words as if I had actually been drinking. "Sawyer can stay with you and Ryan and Sherrod will escort me back".

She gets a good long look at me before she asks, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, goodnight," I say curtly as I drag Sherrod and Ryan out of the restaurant. Once we make it outside I catch my breath.

"Mrs. Grey, if Mr. Davis is a security threat then you must let us know because we really should get Hannah out of there if he is," Sherrod begins.

"The only threat Derek Davis holds is a threat to my pride and my reputation," I tell him, "You both have to promise me that my outburst doesn't get back to Christian. He shouldn't worry about something so stupid. Hannah met a guy at a restaurant and I left with you two to give them some privacy. That's our story and we are sticking to it. You got me?"

I am almost at the point of screaming so Ryan touches my shoulder to calm me down. "Yes Mrs. Grey. That will be fine".

We begin walking and they follow two feet behind me. We make it to the car and I take a seat in the back.

"Mrs. Grey, if you don't mind me asking, Why is it so important that we don't tell Mr. Grey what happened tonight?" Ryan asks.

He has a point. My little party story has nothing on Christian's past, but embarrassment is still embarrassment. I take in a breath, "I do mind you asking, Ryan and if I won't tell Mr. Grey then what makes you think I am going to immediately tell you."

Ryan looks stunned but relents, "Good point Mrs. Grey, good point."


	3. Cranky in Seattle

**Chapter 3 – Cranky in Seattle **

I decide when I get back to my hotel room that I need a shower. Once I am clean, I blow dry my hair and finally lay down. My body takes over and once I am down, I can barely move. Life with a growing human being attached to your ovaries is not an easy. It's that time of my pregnancy where I am either tried all the time or ready for sex all the time. Christian obviously prefers the ladder.

With thoughts of my husband, comes the need to email my husband. I just know that as soon as I get him on the phone, I will instantly fall asleep. I feel bad for not calling him again, and I feel especially bad because we haven't spoken all day. The only time I called him was to tell him that I landed in New York City safely. We have just been so busy and I have been so tired, I haven't really had the time. Feeling like a bad wife, I fire up my email.

_**To: Christian Grey **_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: World's worst wife**_

_**Hey baby, **_

_**I am emailing you at 10:30 to tell you that I am way too tired to call you. I know once I get you on the phone that I will instantly fall asleep. Nothing against your voice, I adore your voice; it's just that your son enjoys draining the life out of me. He's not even born and I am already tired.**_

_**Anyway, Tomorrow morning my plan is to run by Louis Vuitton and buy a baby bag. It's impractical but I saw them in the window and they are just so pretty. I also plan on getting Hannah a Louis Vuitton bag as well. And I might buy another for Kate, and another one for myself. Who am I? **_

_**Then Hannah and I will have lunch, maybe shop a little, and head for the jet soon after that.**_

_**I miss you. Baths are not fun alone. **_

_**Yours**_

_**A**_

_**Anastasia Grey, Exhausted in New York Editor, SIP**_

I read back the email and roll my eyes at myself. I sound pathetic. I am either tired or spending money on Louis Vuitton. I have not been myself this entire trip. I blame it on being pregnant in a strange city without Christian. Of course, my man responds quickly.

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**Subject: Dinner**_

_**How was dinner?**_

_**C**_

_**PS – I won't allow you to title your emails with statements that extremely ludicrous and untrue. **_

_**Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC. **_

I smile at his 'PS' but I want to throw my Blackberry at the adjoining room where Sherrod, Ryan, and Sawyer are staying. Those jerks sold me out. I see if I can distract him.

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: Anything else I should pick up?**_

_**C**_

_**I can pick up ANYTHING else for my return home. Any requests baby?**_

_**So you don't mind me buying Louis Vuitton for the rest of the world? Do you think Grace and Mia will want something too?**_

_**Dinner was dinner. I did eat if that's what you're asking. Hannah can vouch for me. **_

_**Can't wait to come home to those strong arms**_

_**A**_

_**Anastasia Grey, Hot and bothered Editor SIP **_

I wonder how long I can keep evading him. I really don't want to talk about Derek Davis. It was a rough time of my life. My subconscious glares at me, _"He has told you everything, you can't tell him about the time your mother shipped you off to Ray over bad behavior at a party?"_ I snap my fingers at her and she gets quiet.

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**Subject: I know your game**_

_**A**_

_**Yes, buy whatever the hell you want for my mother, Mia, Kate, Yourself, your mother, Mrs. Jones and our future daughter for all I care. **_

_**Quit evading me. My security team informed me that Hannah stayed out with a guy that you recognized and claimed to know at one point, fess up Grey. Is this one of your infamous make out buddies? **_

_**Tell me so you can sleep. **_

_**C**_

_**PS – Actually, this will sound strange but I have no requests. **_

_**Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC.**_

My body tenses at the 'PS'. My inner goddess turns and gives me her first lecture ever, '_don't you dare think that Grey, just because your seven months pregnant doesn't mean a damn thing. He still finds you sexy'_. I shake off the bad feeling and another grim thought runs through my head. I have to tell him the story about Derek Davis. I don't know why I am so timid to tell him, it's not like he hasn't told me worse. He's just never seen me in that bad of a light. I spent the rest of high school and college trying to prevent ever being in a situation like that ever again. I've tried everything in my power to redeem my mistakes.

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: Make out buddies?**_

_**My darling husband, **_

_**Don't worry your pretty little face, Derek is an old friend and we spoke for a short amount of time. I saw that he was really into Hannah so I left them to be a lone. One day I will tell you the full story of Derek Davis (if you haven't already found out because – well, I know you) but not today. Today just live in the bliss of knowing that there are no other arms that I'd rather come home to then yours. **_

_**So you have no plans for my return home. None at all? Am I really that fat that you don't want to do rude things to me after being gone for a weekend?**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your adoring wife**_

_**Anastasia Grey, Editor, SIP**_

His response is almost immediate

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**Subject: Insufferable wife**_

_**I will drop the subject of 'Derek Davis' for now because you are tired but this is not over. And do not ask stupid questions and just take a surprise for once in your life. **_

_**Go to bed**_

_**Love**_

_**Your adoring husband**_

_**Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprises holdings, INC. **_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: Cranky **_

_**You sure are cranky tonight, sir. Is it me?**_

_**PS – What's your schedule for tomorrow? **_

_**Anastasia Grey, Editor SIP**_

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**Subject: Cranky in Seattle**_

_**I am cranky because my errant wife is in New York with Derek Davis instead of Seattle with me. **_

_**I am having dinner with Kate, Elliot, and Mia tomorrow (Parents are out of town and Elliot kept pestering me about it) and then I should be home when you get back. I have a surprise for when you get home. Actually, I have several. **_

_**Can't wait to see you baby, go to bed. **_

_**Love you, mean it **_

_**Christian**_

_**Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC. **_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: Of course you never drop anything**_

_**Good night husband**_

_**See you tomorrow**_

_**Your wife who can't wait for her present (s)**_

_**Anastasia Grey, Editor SIP**_

Well I have a surprise for Mr. Grey too. I walk over to the security team's room and knock softly. I am met by Sawyer and I am relieved to see him back.

"Evening Mrs. Grey"

"Sawyer, I assume you and Hannah are back with no problems"

He pauses in an odd fashion to gauge my reaction and then finally speaks, "Yes ma'am."

"Well I am mad at you guys for ratting me out to Christian so I need a favor….."

Sawyer eyes me with suspicion, "What exactly do you need?"


	4. Coming Home Early

**A/N – Hey guys! Thanks so much for the great feedback! ****Remember – this was my FIRST Fan Fiction.**** I am trying to work through some of the awkwardness (because I really had no idea what I was doing) so it's not going to be the best writing I've ever done. I'm going to try to make it better though! Don't judge it too harshly!**

**I don't own FSOG**

**Chapter 4 – Coming home early**

**We finally pull into Sea-Tac at 11 AM (West Coast Time).** We were originally supposed to get to Seattle at 7:30 PM but I decided it would be fun to surprise the man who can't be surprised. In my wake, I have had every member of our immediate team lie to Christian and Taylor. I hope he doesn't decide to go on a firing rampage when he eventually finds out just how many lies have been told to make this happen.

I turn to Hannah and she is fast asleep next to me. I had last minute shopping and errands to complete before we left, so I forced everyone up at five. I pulled a Christian move and called all the stores Hannah and I wanted to shop at and see if they would come in early for us. For Christian Grey's wife, they all obliged. I normally would never do something like that, no matter how much money we have, but I wanted the New York shopping experience so badly. I really am different then the girl who shopped at Old Navy only two years ago.

After we shopped, we made an early breakfast. I was very proud of how efficient we were. Hannah stirs next to me and smiles as she sees that we have made it back to Seattle.

"Thanks for the purse and the fun trip Mrs. Grey," she says with a tired smile.

I smile back. I missed Christian desperately, but I really enjoyed spending time with her.

"Anytime Miss Green" I say jokingly. They eventually open the cabin doors to let us out on the tarmac. Sawyer, Ryan, and Sherrod already have the car ready for us as we load inside. My heart begins to race with the thought that I will soon see Christian. Hannah notices my sudden mood change.

"You were only gone for a weekend," she smirks.

"I know," I say defensively, "I just have missed him".

She gives an appreciative nod, "That's really sweet".

We drop Hannah off and we embrace before she walks into her house. We head back to Escala and my stomach begins to do flip flops.

Sawyer pulls me from my anxiety. "Mrs. Grey, we have successfully held off Mr. Grey and Taylor from the knowledge that we are back early but if you don't mind me asking – What happens if he gets mad at us for lying to him?"

I will never let them feel the wrath for something I orchestrated. "I have ways of dealing with Mr. Grey's bad moods. Don't worry, your jobs are safe."

He lets out a small chuckle as we pull into the parking garage. Taylor and Christian are at work right now so that gives me a small amount of time to plan my surprise.

They take in my bags and I walk straight to our bedroom. I am surprised when I notice new lingerie and an unused gift box on my bed. I smile as I touch the soft satin and lace. He didn't want to me to buy any lingerie in New York because he already had some picked out for me here. I smile at how sweet this homecoming gift is. Suddenly, Mrs. Jones enters in behind me and I jump with surprise.

"Oh Mrs. Grey. I am so sorry, I had no idea you'd be here already," she says seeing that I found my present, "Oh I am so sorry that I spoiled your present. Mr. Grey was going to have me wrap it and he was going to give it to you tonight."

A plan takes shape in my head.

"Actually Mrs. Jones, let me wrap it"

**I try to stay confident, and try not overthink of how I am dressed **. Sawyer drives steady but my hands and arms are practically jello. I take in a deep breath – Christian really did pick lingerie that is especially comfortable. Everything I am wearing fits me perfectly and doesn't hurt my new expanded stomach. I am taken back to my shopping adventure with Christian once my stomach started to show. Everything I tried on was uncomfortable and it put me in a terrible self-loathing mood for the rest of the day.

Christian hated that day more than I did. I have a strong feeling that's the reason he didn't want me shopping on my own. He didn't want me to be put through that torture again. His good work will hopefully be rewarded this afternoon in his office. I get nervous as we pull up to the front of GEH. I have never actually attempted anything like this before so my subconscious is on red alert while my inner goddess is a freaking marching band of excitement. This inner battle is making me feel a little queasy.

Sawyer opens my door and wisely doesn't ask me any questions as to why we are at Christian's office right now. I adjust my yellow trench coat and grab my purse. I make my way upstairs to his office while Sawyer waits on the first floor. I am quickly reminded that the last time I was at Christian's office was for my interview. I smile at the thought. _'Oh, young Ana'_ I think to my younger self, '_If only you knew what you would be getting yourself into' _

When I make it to his floor Andrea, his PA, is shocked to see me.

"Mrs. Grey, it's nice to see you…I didn't think you'd be back from New York until later this evening," she says as she begins to help me out of my coat.

"I wanted to surprise him," I say nervously, "And no need to take my coat. Is he in his office?"

She looks puzzled, "No he is in a meeting."

Oh shit, the anxiety is killing me. "Will he be long?"

"He should be back in another 10 minutes; you can wait for him in his office"

"Perfect!" I say as I make my way to his door, "Don't tell him I am in here Andrea". She shakes her head in acknowledgement. I close the door behind me and look around. I decide I should probably close all of the blinds. I complete that job to keep me occupied while I wait. I take a seat at his desk and admire the pictures of me and his family. I rub my finger over the glider I bought him and smile.

Andrea comes in for a second and leaves a stack papers on his desk.

We smile as she leans over to me, "Thank God you're back. He's been extra cranky since you left. He has a couple things this afternoon but I can push it back till tomorrow."

She smiles mischievously and exits the room. He really needs to give her a raise.

After a little more time, I suddenly hear his voice down the hall. My insides bunch in anticipation. He is yelling at Andrea about something.

"Why would you push my schedule back. You need to ASK ME when you do shit like that!"

"Mr. Grey, I am sorry but you already have something this afternoon. The details are in your office."

"What the fuck are you talking about," he growls. _Stay strong Ana!' _

He slams open the door and I jump at the noise. He freezes at the door and I can tell by his eyes that he is irritated about something. The irritation stays as he stares me down. I can tell he is trying to comprehend why I am sitting in his desk chair and he is also trying to figure out how I outsmarted him. His eyes soften and I instantly feel better.

"Who are you?" he asks with a bit of amusement in his voice, "Because MY wife isn't supposed to be back in Seattle till seven thirty. That would mean that you really are my wife and you figured out how to get my entire team to lie to me."

I smile and he smiles in response to my smile. "Well we must discuss this in great detail."

He turns back out to Andrea. "I take back what I said earlier. Good work."

I see her smile from the outside as he shuts the door behind him. He locks it and checks to see if the blinds are closed.

"How long have you been here?" he says as he makes his way over to me.

"Long enough to shut your blinds ….. is your office sound proof?" I ask as I meet his embrace.

"You better believe I paid top dollar for it to be sound proof," he says, his voice turning husky.

I look at him questioningly, "You haven't had other women in here, have you?"

He smiles, "Mrs. Grey. I would never, that's very unprofessional." I grin as he lifts me up onto the end of his desk. I curl my legs around his back and move him closer to me.

"Well I came by because I wanted to thank you for my coming home present," I tell him as I unbutton my trench coat. I pull the coat around my shoulders to give him the full effect. His eyes darken in approval. He runs his hand down the satin and to my thigh. My body goes on sensory overload to his touch. I have missed him so much this weekend, I can't freaking stand it.

He breathes in sharply as he tries to get out his next question, "How did you get my entire team with the exception of Taylor to lie to me". He continues to trace his fingers down my body and lightly kisses my shoulder.

"It was a plan I concocted after I emailed you last night," I say with a big grin, "Your team is quite fond of me and were willing to help me out in exchange for peace of mind that you will not go on a firing rampage. You wouldn't fire all those people because of little ol' me, would you baby?"

I run my fingers through his hair and slide my other hand into his back pants pocket. I leave small kisses up his neck and lightly clasp onto his ear lobe with my teeth. I hear a small groan in the back of his throat and I know I have him where I want him. The feeling of control over him sends shockwaves to my groin. No wonder he's so controlling, it's kind of fun.

He rallies to answer me, "Just this one time".

I pout before I start kissing the other side of his neck, "So we can't do this ever again?"

He smiles, his eyes dark, "Maybe I need a little more convincing, but you need to convince me quickly since someone could knock on my door any minute."

That won't be an issue, I am about to explode. I stand and he unhooks my thigh highs and rolls off my panties. I look around his office trying to figure out which chair I sat in the first time I was here. I recognize the arm chair and push him down into it.

"I like you leading the way," he says with a sexy smirk as he pulls off his pants. I pull down his boxers and his erection pushes forward.

"Don't look at me like that or I am going to come without you even touching me," I say as I lower myself onto him.

"If I knew your hormones would be this crazy, I should have knocked you up a long time ago," he grunts out.

We moan together with each thrust. I place my arms on top of the sturdy arm chair as I control how heavy my new weight will be on him. Pregnancy sex has been great thus far, of course it will be great when Christian is involved, but I still am not 100% sure how to deal with the new changes to my body.

"I'm so close," I cry as I try to control the urge to go faster. He groans and holds me steady.

"Stay with me baby, we are almost there." I feel him continue to fall part under me as I grind into him at our sexy slow pace.

"That room better be sound proof like you said," I say raggedly as sensation takes over my body and I fall to pieces. A surprisingly loud groan echoes from my throat as I reach my climax. Christian quickly follows after my very loud response. We wrap our arms around each other as we attempt to catch our breaths. When I feel I finally have control, I get up and search for my panties.

"Come back here," he says with a smirk on his face.

"As hot as that was, people are literally two feet away from us," I say as I find them and roll them back on. I don't care how sound proof this room is, I am still freaked out with the idea of people standing outside.

"I sure got my money's worth on that sound proof room today," he says as I throw his boxers and pants at him. I throw on my coat as he puts his pants back on.

"Really, come here," he says as he sits back down. He grabs my hand and leads me to where I am standing right in front of him. He kisses my stomach and stares up at me with his sexy loving eyes.

"I missed you both so much. Thank you for coming back early, that is the only time I will ever let you lie to my staff"

I lean over and match his eye line, "Our staff Mr. Grey. And the pleasure was all mine." We kiss for too short and he stands up to put on his belt.

"I actually have another surprise," he says with a gleam in his eye.

"Please tell me we aren't going anywhere, I am not dressed appropriately," I say suddenly very self-conscious about my dress.

"Yes we are going somewhere and you are absolutely not changing."

I frown and button up my trench coat, "Don't get too attached to these crazy hormones. Dr. Greene says they'll decrease as I get bigger. Enjoy them while they last."

He smiles and kisses me.

"I fully intend to baby"


	5. Grey Publishing and Save the Date

**Chapter 5 – Grey Publishing and Save the Date**

**We walk hand in hand out of Grey Enterprises Holdings and up to a waiting car.**

"Mrs. Grey," Taylor says sternly as I move in next to Christian.

"You can be miffed with me Taylor but don't get mad at Sawyer, or the rest of the boys. They were just following my requests," I say pleading for Sawyer's case.

He lets out a low chuckle as we pull away from Christian's building. Christian puts his arm around me, leaving his hand hanging off my shoulder. I intertwine my fingers into his and bring them over to my lips to kiss.

"Damn it wife, I have missed you." he says into my hair before he kisses the top of my head. With my left hand I grab his chin, similar to how he grabs mine, and I bring him in for a kiss.

"Back at ya Husband," I say breathlessly as I pull away. We continue to kiss like two sixteen year olds being escorted on a date by their father. It's surprisingly hot for something so sweet and innocent. Taylor's sudden coughing brings us back to the present.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, we are here." I look outside and notice we are at SIP.

"I didn't plan on going to work today," I say to Christian nervously.

"Of course not," he says like I just told him aliens live on Mars, "just get out and let me show you." He runs to my side and opens my door. With a smirk, he helps me straighten my coat.

I step out and immediately notice the change. The massive concrete wall that greets me every morning no longer says 'Seattle Independent Publishing' but it now says 'Grey Publishing'. I am in shock as the bold green letters scream at me. He has talked about doing this since we got married and to see it in action is baffling.

After a minute of silence he can't take it anymore, "Do you like it?"

I stand in the middle of the sidewalk, extremely baffled. The only thought in my brain right now is that I am standing in public and outside my place of work in only my lingerie and a trench coat. I am uncomfortable and I want to get out of here as soon as we can.

"Let's discuss this in the car," I say grabbing his hand.

"Do you hate it?" he asks shocked.

"No, let's just please discuss this in the car." I walk to the car without even waiting for him to decide. He reluctantly gets back in next to me.

"Did I do something?" he asks, confused by my reaction.

"Roach just announced his retirement before I left for New York. This is way too sudden," I tell him. I am mortified for my former boss. I am pushing him out the door because I am his boss's wife. It's all so messed up.

"Ana, he knew this was happening," he says trying to reason with me, "There is no way around it."

"I know, I just wish he could have at least been out the door before you threw my name on the wall," I say, exasperated. We stare each other down for what seems like forever as we both are considering what to say next. An idea springs to my mind.

"I want a plaque."

He looks at me like I just grew a second head. "Excuse me? A plaque?"

"Yes."

"A plaque for Roach?"

"No a plaque for Taylor, of course a plaque for Roach."

"A plaque for a man who you come home and complain about every day?"

"Yes."

"A plaque for a man with the last name Roach."

"YES."

"A plaque for a man who is cranky and rude to you and everyone else in there."

"Well no one can be as sweet and calm as you are baby," I say as I stroke his face. He rolls his eyes and smiles beneath his agitation.

"Fine, I'll get the man a damn plaque. So are you happy now?"

"And I want him to have a damn good retirement package."

"He is already getting a damn good retirement package."

"Well then get him a better one Christian," I say, emphasizing his name.

"Why are you so concerned with getting your boss, who you hate, a good send off into retirement?" he asks.

I take a second to gather my thoughts. I am exhausted from the long trip today so I have to use all of my remaining energy to make sure I say this right.

"I worked so hard in college for an opportunity like this. I dreamed of this moment since high school and I have made sure I did everything I possibly could to get to this point. Now, don't get me wrong, I love your name and I love being your wife but people do not take me seriously. They all think I am getting this job because of you. I want to prove that I belong here even if I wasn't married to you. And to add to that - Roach is leaving SIP, a place he worked so hard for, and we are changing it to Grey Publishing. His job will be left to me, someone who has barely worked in this business. I just feel really awful about the whole thing. I want him to leave with his dignity intact. Do you really understand what I am saying baby?" I ask, turning to see his reaction. He sits thoughtfully for a moment, absorbing what my monologue. I don't want to hurt his feelings but I have a feeling that's exactly what I have done.

He smiles as he strokes my face, "I get it…. It's moments like this that remind me why I love you."

I breathe a sigh of relief, "So you'll get him a good retirement package to compensate for his boss replacing him for his wife?"

He sighs, "You know, it's not my fault that you are intelligent and powerful, Mrs. Grey. I just got lucky."

"I know," I smile as I kiss him on the cheek.

"I could just fire everyone in there and give you a whole new team," he says with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"So not the point Grey," I say with a scowl, "You can't buy respect"

He relents, "I know. Now enough of this, let's go home, you look wrecked." He signals to Taylor and he begins to pull away from Grey Publishing.

"I am so tired. And I need a bath," I groan. I am almost to the brink of exhaustion.

"Well I think I can help with that," he whispers in my ear so Taylor can't hear, "So after all that negotiating, how do you feel about your surprise now Mrs. Grey?"

I kiss him on the cheek, "Thank you baby, I love it."

"You really are hard to please sometimes."

I smile mischievously, "You know that's not true."

** I put my headphones in and I am in the zone**. Mrs. Jones is taking an unheard of weekday off and I am happy to cook for my man. I get everything to prepare omelets for Christian and myself.

Last night's activities flush through my mind and my heart rate jumps. Now with my baby bump, one of our favorite forms of sex is in the bathtub. Having everything so slick and hot is just so fucking perfect.

I cannot dwell, I try to move my mind to other subjects as I finish with my omelet and move on to Christian's. I take a quick break to pull the biscuits out of the oven. I walk over to the refrigerator, pull out fruit, and scoop them out onto our plates.

Christian comes through the kitchen, wearing only my favorite pajama bottoms that hang in that certain way off his hips. I pull my headphones out of my ears as he wraps his arms around me.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey."

"Good morning Mr. Grey," I say as I turn my face to his for a kiss.

"You received some mail while you were gone," he says as he tosses Kate's "Save the Date" at me. A goofy picture of her and Elliot stare back at me as I look at the wedding date. July 15th reads back at me as I take a deep sigh.

"I feel like such a bad friend," I say mournfully as I finish fixing Christian's breakfast.

He shakes his head at me, "I don't think getting knocked up and having a due date around the time when your best friend originally wanted to get married is cause for being labeled a 'bad friend'"

"I just feel bad that she moved her entire wedding for me," I say as I take my seat next to him. He leans over and kisses me on the forehead.

"You would have done the same for her." I reluctantly smile. I would have done the same for Kate.

"Bros before hoes," I say as I take a big bite.

He chuckles as he digs in, "I know I have said this before but, damn it woman, you can cook." I smile sweetly at how pleased he is with his breakfast.

"I am so glad you are pleased Mr. Grey," I say kissing him on the cheek. He turns his head to kiss me on the lips.

"Are you sure you want to go to work today? You had a long trip, you should play hooky with me," he says with a mischievous smile.

I groan annoyed, "I can't, even if I wanted to. Roach's retirement party is today and I am kind of excited to show him the sketch of his plaque that Elliot drew up at dinner for me."

He pouts, "I am beginning to think you like him more than me"

"Oh yes dear, I have been meaning to tell you about the illicit affair I am having with my sixty year old boss," I say as I weakly punch him in the side. He scowls as I clean up his plate.

"Speaking of illicit affairs, when are you going to tell me the story about Derek Davis?" He asks with a big grin, "Kate's reaction to you seeing him in New York has my interested even more piqued."

I roll my eyes and he smirks. I still regret telling Kate that story our sophomore year of college. She accused me of being boring and I decided to prove her wrong with that story. It's one of her favorite stories to tell but she promised not to tell Christian at dinner, leaving that fun task to me. In her path of destruction, she sure did make a ruckus about it all. I scowl at the memory of last night.

"For another time Grey, I need to get ready for work," I say as I try to walk away. He pulls me back and kisses me hard.

"Actually, I can't play hooky either. I have a meeting with another millionaire," he says as he rolls his eyes.

"Another millionaire, do you have your own little 'millionaires' club," I ask with joking excitement in my voice, "Or can I not ask. Is it like fight club?"

He rolls his eyes again, "No but sometimes they try to do business with me and then I fight them"

"Why is the thought of you fighting so hot," I laugh as I move in for another kiss.

"Because you are a kinky girl Mrs. Grey," he smirks. He runs his hand down my back and grasps on to my behind. He suddenly unhinges himself from me, "If we keep doing that, I'll never get ready." He walks toward our bedroom and I frown.

"Wait, come back, I have another question," I ask as he turns. He walks back, but jokingly keeps his distance from me like I am the plague.

I roll my eyes as I ask my question, "Was Elliot serious when he said we couldn't get into the house till April? I thought we'd be in there by now. And I want to set up the baby's room."

He comes closer to me and runs his hand down my face, "All in good time Ana. Don't worry, it will all work out"

I look at him weary, "Why do I feel like you are hiding something from me?"

He grabs on to my chin and pulls me in for a kiss. When he breaks free he asks, "Wait, what did you say about Derek Davis?"

I scowl, "So you won't tell me what's going on with our house and why it's taking so long to get ready until I tell you about Derek Davis, a stupid boy from my past"

"Tic for Tac, Mrs. Grey," he says with a smirk as he turns around to walk out.


	6. Drake Fischer

**Chapter 6 – Drake Fischer **

**Drake**

**My car pulls up to Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC and I stretch my long legs**. It's nice that after several days of traveling from Oxford, England, I can now walk around and stretch my ridiculously skinny bean poll legs. I take a long look around Seattle and smile. It feels good to now own a part of this city. I bought two of the biggest publishing houses in Seattle and I am hoping to get my hands on the third. The problem is that Christian Grey owns number three. I know getting Seattle Independent Publishing out from his control will be quite a feat but I enjoy a challenge. No one buys from Christian Grey, Christian Grey buys from you. I have every intention of changing that.

I don't really understand why Christian Grey owns a publishing house in the first place. He owns many businesses but nothing involving the written word. That's my specialty. I own the largest publishing house in the United Kingdom and I am building a second. I own another that resides in Australia and in the states I have three in New York City and four in Boston. Some may say I am a book writing, editing, and selling guru. I also invented the E-Reader that is sold throughout the world. No big deal or anything. The world is changing and I have a vision for how my publishing houses will change with it. Because of my success, I have a ridiculous amount of money. I am no longer the tall lanky, gay kid from the suburbs, but I am now a successful businessman.

Of course, one of the few men in the world who has more money than I do now owns the one possession that I want. I am excited and I anticipate the fun repartee I will soon engage in with one of the most successful men in the world.

I look at my reflection in elevator and admire my 6'4" frame and my long auburn hair and breathe deeply. _Don't worry Fischer, this will be fun. And if he kicks your ass to the curb, you can tell the tale of that time Christian Grey kicked your ass to the curb. _I chuckle in amusement. I turn to my security guy who is standing coldly next to me.

"Bob, Ready to meet the man who has more money than Jesus?" I ask sounding like the Riddler from Batman. He stares at me for a second and returns to his stoic expression. Roberto will like me one day. The elevator opens and I stride to reception. A tiny blonde stares up at me quizzically.

"Drake Fischer for Christian Grey," I say leaning on the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Grey is expecting you. Have a seat. We will escort you to the conference room when he's ready."

"Thank you my dear," I say as I grab her hand to kiss it. Her confused face makes me chuckle.

I twiddle my thumbs as I take a seat. Ten minutes later another blonde comes to reception to retrieve me.

"Mr. Fischer, Mr. Grey and his associates will see you now."

"Wonderful, I am brimming over with excitement," I say as I follow her back into the depths of GEH. She stares at me oddly as we walk to a tall wooden door.

"Right on in Mr. Fischer."

"Tell me. Does Mr. Grey have a bat mobile? Is he Batman?"

"No," she says in a voice that means "shut the hell up." I chuckle.

I open the doors and am greeted by four men and one woman across the side of the conference table, and in the middle sits Christian Grey.

"Mr. Fischer, please take a seat," one man says as he points me to a chair across from them. My personal security detail and my assistant sit on either side. I shake each hand and take a seat.

"Mr. Fischer, I forgot to ask," Says the blonde who escorted me, "Can I get you anything".

"No ma'am, but thank you," I say as I turn back to the group seated in front me.

Christian Grey speaks, "So Mr. Fischer, we have to say we were excited to get a call from you. We have been watching your activity in the United Kingdom and around the country and we are impressed with your work."

The idea of Christian Grey watching me excites me. The fact that he is gorgeous has nothing to do with that feeling. Christian Grey, the biggest name in business, is impressed with my work.

"Well thank you Mr. Grey that is high praise," I say, trying to hold back my school boy glee.

"But I will say, we are slightly confused as to why you have made the trip from England to meet with us," he says prompting me.

"Well Mr. Grey, my partner Travis lives in this area due to his line of work"

"Art and Photography," another man on the panel interrupts me.

"Yes, sir, you have sure done your homework," I reply, "Because of that…. I have been looking to expand my business to the west coast."

The lone woman on the panel interjects, "We see that. You are in the process of purchasing the two biggest publishing firms in the city"

"And two more in Portland, yes ma'am."

I look at Christian's expression and I feel like he knows where I am going with this.

"I am here today to hopefully begin the talks in purchasing Seattle Independent Publishing," I say boldly looking at the panel. Every member looks immediately anxious by my words. No one speaks so I decide to explain my reasoning.

"Mr. Grey, this is what I do," I say firmly, "I have publishing firms in the UK, Australia, New York, Boston, and soon to be here and Portland. I know this is not your specialty so I thought you might entertain the idea"

Christian Grey shakes his head and looks me square in the eyes, "SIP is off the table Mr. Fischer. I don't sell and if I did sell, SIP would be the last of my businesses ever considered for an offer like this. The answer is no."

I know he would say this and I am ready, "What are you doing with a publishing firm Grey, You don't invest in shit like that."

"Mr. Fischer, you may be some whiz kid who knows all about me but I promise that you don't."

Oh I have got him riled up now.

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"Nothing," he says emphatically.

"Come on Bruce, there has got to be a money value. It's just a dinky little firm that really didn't start making money until you bought it. It's a speck on the radar."

I see him visibly livid, I love it. "My businesses aren't 'dinky' Mr. Fischer and for someone in publishing that sure is an egregious use of the English language."

"Mr. Fischer," the female on the panel interjects, "Mr. Grey's wife is being groomed to be CEO."

That's what this is about.

"I must have been in London when you got married! Congratulations and I must say that I am a tad jealous. But Grey, I wouldn't fire your wife. I'd keep her around, make her sandwich girl," I say jokingly. Grey's face widens as I see fury build up around him.

"I have had about enough of your shit Fischer," Grey roars, "Taylor, toss this fucker's ass out of here".

I willingly get up and walk out the door. His security escorts me downstairs and out the door. Well, I got what I wished for. I get to tell the story about that time Christian Grey tossed my ass to the curb.

** I walk immediately to my car and without a second thought, I make a call.**

"Carson, yes Fischer here. I need a background check on Christian Grey's wife," I say with my plan in place.

"Mr. Fischer, Grey's people have placed a fire wall on their systems. Whenever you investigate any members of their family, they block it and immediately know who is looking for information about them and will probably hunt you down," Carson answers back nervously.

"Carson, I am not paying you all of this money for you to act like a little bitch. Find a way around their system," I say with a scoff.

He sighs, "It's a new fire wall so it's sensitive. I'll see what I can do." I hang up without saying good bye.

"To Seattle Independent Publishing, Marcus," I say with a wave of my hand.

"Sir, it's name changed over the weekend. It's now called Grey Publishing," he says nervously.

"Fuck, why doesn't Grey just walk outside of the damn building and piss over it," I bark, "There is a deli outside of Grey publishing. Let's go there, I am hungry."

Marcus pulls away from the building and I filter through ideas on how to get inside Grey Publishing. I know as soon as I walk in there, I will be not so nicely escorted off the property. I am probably being placed on a 'watch list' as we speak.

My phone rings, "Fischer."

"Sir, I have your background check for you"

My eyes go wide, "I take back calling you a little bitch. Carson, I am sufficiently impressed by your quickness in getting around Grey's firewall. Alright kid, tell me about Mrs. Grey."

I hear him smile over the phone. "Well first things first, his wife's name is Anastasia Grey, maiden name Steele". My body freezes. If I had been drinking a beverage, I would have spewed it all over the car.

In shock, I respond, "No need for the background check Carson. I am friends with Anastasia Steele hyphen Grey"

"Really?" Carson asks shocked.

"It's a long story, can you find me her step fathers phone number, His name is Ray Steele"

Still in shock, "Yes sir its right here". I write it down and hang up the phone. I look over at Marcus and shock falls over his face as well.

"Looks like this will be much easier than I expected," I say as we pull up to the Deli. I get out and take a seat while Marcus orders us lunch. I dial Ray Steele's phone number.

"Hello" Ray asks, confused.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Steele, but this is Drake Fischer. Remember me? I was friends with Ana in High school. I am Norah's son"

"The tall, gay kid who was in the literature club with Annie?" he clarifies.

I smile out of amusement, "Yes sir that was me."

He chuckles, "Drake Fischer. It sure has been a while. Your mother told me that you live in England now"

Ray Steele and Norah Fischer went on several dates while Ana and I were in high school. They continued to date off and on while we were in college.

"I did but now I am back in the states. I am actually in Seattle and I heard Ana was living here now so I was hoping to get her number from you" I ask innocently.

"Yes she is. She's married now and she's pregnant." I freeze again out of shock.

Pregnant? Anastasia Steele is pregnant? The girl who got a D on her parenthood assignment in Home Economics is pregnant.

"Wow, I didn't know that so looks like we have a lot of catching up to do," I say. Ray gives me her number and I tell him to say hello to my mother next time he sees her. Marcus brings me lunch as I begin to dial Ana Grey's Blackberry.

"Here goes nothing" I say as her phone rings. After a few rings, she picks up.

"Hello" she asks as confused as Ray was.

I smile, "Well, well. If it's not Anastasia Steele. Oh no wait, I am sorry because you are married to a high roller now – Mrs. Grey. "

I hear her comprehend my voice, "Drake Fischer. Is that you?"

"Very perceptive Miss Steele. Again, sorry Mrs. Grey."

She laughs. I have missed her laugh, "I thought you were in England."

"Actually now I am in Seattle. You aren't the only one with a hot husband who works in Seattle."

I hear her smile through the phone, "Did you and Trav FINALLY get married?"

"Yes, we did, in New York City."

"Drake Fischer, why was I not invited!" she admonishes me.

"Sorry Mrs. Grey. You can come to our Santa Monica wedding when they legalize it in California. But your child will probably be an adult by then," I tease her.

"Ok Fischer, this is not fair. You know that I am married, pregnant, and you somehow got my cell phone number, which I suspect you got from my dad, yet I know nothing about what's going on in your life!" she says angry.

"So how shall we remedy this Mrs. Grey?" I ask.

"Obviously we need to have lunch. Heck, what about now," she asks.

"Of course, I need to treat my favorite pregnant lady to some good eats. Where do you want to go?" I ask as I push my food to Marcus. He eats my food without me saying anything.

"There's a really good new Chinese food restaurant down the block. There's a small issue though," she says timidly.

"And that would be?"

"My security detail." Of course Grey gives his wife good security detail.

"Well you need to find a way to get around them Steele. Use what I taught you about ditching class to good use. I'll drive so you don't need him for that"

She sighs deeply. Man, Grey must have a good bubble around her.

"Meet you outside in 20 minutes?" she asks.

"Of course Miss Steele".


	7. High School Ana

**Chapter 7 – High School Ana**

**Ana**

**I gather my purse and my phone, excited for my lunch date with Drake and Travis.** I have missed them both so much while they have been off living in London. Drake was one of my few friends in high school, and we were even in literature club together. Travis came a long later. Drake had a big crush on Travis but Travis wasn't sure if he was even gay at that point in his life. After graduation, Travis followed Drake to Oxford and confessed his love for him. It was all very sweet.

Travis is standing at reception chatting it up with Claire. He looks up and smiles at me warmly and we hug when I get to Claire's desk.

"Hey Travvy! Where's Drake," I ask looking around for him.

"He got a call so he's hanging out in the car. But holy crap, look at you Steele, you are pregnant!" he says, his green eyes glistening. Travis is 5'9 with blonde spiky hair while Drake is 6'4 a long blonde brown hair. They look quite the odd couple when they are out in public.

"I sure am," I say with a laugh.

"Shall we, my dear," he says with a smirk as we link arms.

Sawyer shows up, looking at me with worry. "I'll meet you at the car Travis. I need to speak with my security." Travis eyes Sawyer but shakes his head as he walks away.

"Don't freak out Sawyer, I am just having lunch with two guy friends of mine from high school. No need to worry Christian," I say hoping that he'll ease up.

"Then I'll come with you," he responds.

"No Sawyer, I can go to lunch alone. There are no psychopaths out looking for me or Christian anymore so I think I can go to lunch with some old friends without being babysat," I say trying to put my foot down. He doesn't look like he is going to back down.

"Fine, when you call him and tell him what I did, remember to add that they are gay so he doesn't freak out that I am out with two guys he doesn't know," I say as I stalk off.

"Yes ma'am," he says from behind me. I swear talking to Sawyer is like talking to Christian. I move across the backseat of Drake's car.

"Holy shit Steele, I can't believe it's you!" Drake says as he leans back to hug me. It's an awkward hug because of my belly. "And for being pregnant you look fierce. That man knows how to dress his woman."

I laugh as we pull away. I am so excited to spend some time with Nolan and Travis and remember the high school version of myself.

**Taylor**

"**Taylor," I snap into the phone. **

"Taylor, this is Sawyer. Mrs. Grey went to lunch with two guys she knew from high school and I am following them to the restaurant despite her telling me not to come"

"Good man," I respond. I feel bad for him. Ana might actually be tougher to handle than Christian. She is much sweeter when she is stubborn though. Christian wanted to fire Sawyer after she put the slip on him. I reasoned with him and tried to help him see that no one else could do that job better then Sawyer. Christian reluctantly saw my point.

"I need you to run a security check on Travis Mitchell and I didn't get the name of his husband."

A small amount of relief comes over me. Thank God those guys are gay. Christian would lose it otherwise.

"Do you know if they are married?" I ask knowing we could search his name in the marriage databases of states that have made gay marriage illegal.

"Yes I think they are. I think I heard him tell the receptionist they got married in New York."

"Perfect. I'll call you back when I am finished."

I run the check first on Travis Mitchell. He seems to be all clear with a pretty good record. Only a few speeding tickets, but overall a model citizen. His marriage to Ana's mystery friend is not on the check because New York gay marriages won't register in West Coast records. I pull up the New York marriages database and search for Travis Mitchell's name.

"Taylor," I hear come from Mr. Grey's office.

I shuffle over and stand outside his door, "Yes Mr. Grey".

"I need you to do a few other checks for me, are you busy?"

It is time to tell him, "I was running a security check for Sawyer"

Christian's eyes widen, "Who are you checking on?"

"Mrs. Grey went to lunch with a couple she knew from high school. Travis Mitchell and his husband who I am trying to look up at the moment," I say, emphasizing the word husband.

His face looks a little bit more relieved, "Tell me Sawyer is with her."

"He is following them in his car," I say. I don't mention the fact that she doesn't know that she is being followed by Sawyer. Ryan stumbles behind me.

"Taylor, your search completed of Travis Mitchell's husband, and we have a problem," he says. Mr. Grey's and my eyes widen at the word problem.

"Travis Mitchell's husband is Drake Fischer. She is out to lunch with Drake Fischer. It says in the records that they all went to high school together…."

Christian throws his papers down on the desk, "That fucker"

"Look up Mrs. Grey, Travis and Drake's high school records and confirm they actually went to high school together," I bark at Ryan. He speeds off and I turn to Christian.

"This could be a coincidence," I say trying to calm him down.

"Or Fischer is trying to use his relationship with my wife to steal one of my companies from me," He says running his hands through his hair.

Ryan comes back a moment later, "Yes, they all went to high school together. I even found an old picture of Ana and Drake." We all crowd around Christian's desk to look at the picture of Ana and Drake. Drake's hair looks crazy but Ana still looks very much the same. I smile at the picture. She is quite the lovely woman.

Christian softens but still is very upset, "Have Sawyer yank that shithead out of that restaurant. She can eat with Travis, but not Fischer."

**Ana**

**On the car ride to the restaurant we talk about everything. **Travis and Drake tell me that they plan on staying in Seattle for good which is quite exciting. I already can't wait for our double dates. Travis is working full time for the Experience Music Project, a music museum in Seattle, along with working on sculptures and paintings on the side. Drake keeps going on and on about his mother Norah, whom I love, and how him and Travis really want to adopt a child.

We make it to the restaurant and the hostess brings us to our seats.

"So how is life being married to Bruce Wayne?" Drake says with a snicker.

"Fantastic," I say keeping up the tone, "You must come for a ride in the bat mobile." We all laugh and the waiter comes over and takes our orders. I order like a sumo wrestler and the boys laugh at me. This baby likes his Chinese food.

"No, but really," Travis, the sensitive one of the pair, interjects, "Are you happy Steele?"

I smile, "Life with him is a rollercoaster, but it's a fun roller coaster that doesn't make you barf. Well unless you are pregnant on the rollercoaster but that's a whole other issue."

They both chuckle as I continue, "I mean we seriously haven't been together for a year, but life without him is the worst. He really is my better half. He understands me better then I understand myself."

They both grin as Travis puts his hand on top of my hand, "I am glad you are happy. You deserve it. You are good people Steele."

"You too Travvy," I smile back. Drake begins to look anxious and I am curious as to what is going on.

"Ok enough with the small talk, I need to talk to you about something important," He says seeming very insistent.

"Ok Drake, what's up?" I ask as I look over at Travis. He seems just as baffled by Drake's erratic behavior as I am.

"I really think Christian should sell Grey Publishing," he says out of the blue.

"What?"

"I own publishing houses in Oxford, New York City, Boston, and I am about to gain more in Portland and Seattle. I know how to make it successful. Now that I know you work for GP, I can keep you on and have you run the place under my guidance," he says as I see Sawyer walk through the door. I am so confused.

"How did I not know you were buying houses in Seattle?"

"Because I just recently purchased them, the deals aren't done."

I look over at Travis and he looks weary and I finally realize what has happened.

"Drake, why are we at lunch right now?"

His eyes go grave as Sawyer arrives at our table.

"Mr. Fischer, I need to ask you to step away from Mrs. Grey," he says nearing protectively to me.

"Actually Sawyer let me handle this," I say as I turn to my supposed friend, "I thought you asked me here not to catch up on old times, but you wanted to see if I could convince my husband to sell you his company so you can what, Own all the publishing houses in town?" He stays silent as I hold back tears.

"We have been through so much together Drake Fischer. I was there when you came out to your Mom, I held your hand when your Dad walked out on your family, and I use to help you clean up your face when those bigger guys would beat you up on your way home from school. You were what got me through High school so color me surprised when the first time I get to see my dear friend in 5 years; he decides to use me for his own personal gain. Well you know what Drake, fuck you."

I storm out of the restaurant with tears running down my face. Sawyer follows dutifully as he shows me to the car. I try to control my tears as they fall. Sawyer slides in to the front seat and immediately hands me a handkerchief.

"Do all of you have handkerchiefs?" I say still crying.

He shakes his head, "Yes ma'am. So where do you want to go? Back to SIP?"

"No, I'll call Hannah and tell her I am not feeling well. Can you take me to GEH?"

"Yes ma'am," he says as he turns the car around, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn Mrs. Grey, but I was very proud of you for the way you handled that. Mr. Grey will be too when you tell him."

I sigh reluctantly, "Thank you Luke."

He drives me back and I call Hannah on the way to tell her I am not feeling well and I'll work from home. We pull up to Christian's building and Sawyer opens my door for me. I check my eyes in the elevator and I look awful. I really need to invest in water proof mascara. I walk through his floor and am greeted by Andrea.

"Mrs. Grey what's wrong?" she asks seeming confused and concerned all in one.

"I just need to talk to Mr. Grey, is he in his office?"

"Yes Ma'am," I open Christian's door and step in. He is on the phone and when he sees me, his eyes get big.

"I am going to need to call you back."

In the midst of tears I ask, "Why did you send Sawyer to get Drake from our lunch date?"

Our eyes lock as he walks over to me. He takes my face in his hand and gently wipes the tears from my eyes. He kisses both eyes and then moves up to my forehead.

When he finishes he regards me gently, "He came into the office this morning to ask if he can buy Grey Publishing from me. I told him no. I then find out that you too where high school buddies and I assume found a way around me to see you. I know he's your friend but he's an ass and I don't trust him."

This all begins to make sense and makes me much angrier. Christian tells him no and once he figured out I am married to him, he came to me.

"Damn it Drake," I say as if he was standing right in front of me, "We were really good friends, lifelong friends kind of shit. Ray and his Mom, Norah are really good friends. I was so excited to see him because I haven't in years. And this is why he wanted to see me. God I hate this." Christian pulls me to him and I sob into his neck.

"I'll kill the bastard for using you like that," he answers as he kisses my hair.

"I am sorry I am crying so much. It has got to be the baby hormones," I say apologetically.

"Don't apologize, baby"

I take in a sharp breath, "Is this why you don't have very many friends? Did they all just ask stuff from you when you became rich and powerful?"

He shakes his head sadly. I grumble in reaction as I fall into his arms.

"Do you want to go home? Play hooky like we wanted to this morning?"

I take his head in my hands and kiss him again, "You just get me, Grey"


	8. A No Good, Very Bad Day

**Chapter 8 – A no good, very bad day **

**Christian **

**I run my fingers through her hair as I watch her sleep.** After we finished making love, she moved her head to my stomach and fell right asleep. Since she's been pregnant, it's a habit she has done a lot lately. I love it. I love watching her sleep. Seeing her breathe in and out contently and watching her naked, pregnant body.

I love seeing her at peace. I hated the way she came into my office today. Distraught and betrayed by a friend, I know a lot of people in the business world who hate Drake Fischer, but what he did to his own friend was a new low. I re-entertain the thought of Ana and Drake as high school friends. They are an odd combination. I lean over to the bed side table and without moving her too much, I pull out my wallet. I take out the picture that Ryan showed Taylor and me today of Drake and Ana in high school. I love this picture, she was breathtaking at 17. I know 17 year old me would have been all over her. The fact that she left high school a virgin is still incomprehensible. I look into her innocent eyes and her beautiful smile and I melt. I look back down at '2012 Ana' and I am captured by her once again.

I put back the picture and continue to gaze down at my beautiful wife. Today was heartbreaking for me. She has always been my rock, my fortress. She is so strong yet she is still so innocent to the ways of this world. Her face today when she found out she was betrayed by someone she thought she knew was devastating. Some days I wish I could keep her here with me. Keep her away from the bad people who would try to hurt her. I don't want her to become hard and cynical, always thinking the worst in everyone like I do. I was put through shit as a child, person after person letting me down, and I don't want that for her. I want life better for her. She is my heart. She showed me how to love when I didn't know how. I have every intention of protecting my heart.

My eyes stroll down to her bump, my unborn son sticking out of her and reminding me that I will have to endure the same pain with him too. I close my eyes and take in a sharp breath, how can I possibly do this? How can I handle my son being brought into such a cruel world? What happens if he has an adolescence similar to mine and some older woman preys on him like a vulture? Something even worse could happen to him. Ana was right from the beginning, this feeling sucks. I am instantly glad we aren't having a girl. I don't think I can handle having a girl right now. Anxiety fills my mind so I close my eyes, count to ten, and calm myself down. Looks like I'll just add this to the list for when I see Flynn this week. When I open my eyes again, Ana is staring back up at me.

"You ok baby?" she asks stroking my face. I lean in to her touch, relishing myself in her.

"I am now," I say with a smile.

She smiles back, "How long have I been asleep?"

"15 minutes," I say stroking her face.

"Hmm," she purrs as we lay in silence for a little longer. I am baffled by this moment. I spent my entire life looking for happiness, and all along its simple moments like this that make me the happiest.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about the subject I am about to bring up, but I have something I want to show you," I say as I lean toward the bed side table. Her eyes look at me with worry.

"When we ran the security check on Fischer this afternoon, this picture came up," I say as I hand her the portrait. She looks at it and she smiles. "I love this picture," I tell her, "I am keeping this forever. You are beautiful."

She sighs, "This would be better if I could tear it in half"

I snicker, "I am not stopping you".

She sighs again, "This was the Drake Fischer I knew, a sweet nerd from Washington and my loyal partner in crime".

"I know baby, I know," I say as I continue to stroke her hair.

"Put this up Christian, I don't want to think about him," she says as she hands me back the picture. I fold it in half and prop her half on the side table so I can see it. She shakes her head, "That's not what I meant".

"Too bad," I say as I kiss her on her forehead, "As much as I would love to lay here with you forever. We have dinner with my parents. And Kate, Elliot, and Mia"

She pouts and I look at her surprised.

"What? Tell me," I ask. I stare her down and I see her break under my stare.

Tears fill in her eyes, "I just have nothing to wear. My stomach is getting bigger". I kiss the tears in her eyes and lean over and whisper in her ear

"Go check your closet Mrs. Grey." She looks at me weary and I help her up. I put on my pants as I follow her into the closet. She pulls out a dress from her new stash of clothes and gasps.

"High fashion maternity clothes," she squeaks.

I snicker at her reaction, "Yeah, Chanel, Dior and Calvin Klein maternity lines, and a couple other designers that I can't remember off the top of my head."

Her mouth falls to the floor and I have to hold back laughing at her. That reaction is why I do some of the crazy shit I do with my money.

"Since when do they do maternity lines?" she asks as she looks through her collection.

"Since I threw some money at them and asked them to do it," I say waiting for her reaction, "I need my girl thinking she is as sexy as she looks at all times".

She walks over, throws her arms around me, and pulls me in for a deep kiss.

"My only reaction to this is – I want to fuck you one more time before we leave," she says overwhelmed, "I didn't want to look like a beached whale for the rest of my pregnancy…. Thank you."

"There's that motherly charm," I joke as she smacks my arm.

**I run my hands down my new beautiful blue Stella McCartney dress and sigh.** I have never been one for fashion but this dress is perfection. I admire myself in the mirror - I look like Kate Middleton if she were five months pregnant.

"I like you in blue."

I whip around to see Christian leaning up against the wall, admiring my appearance.

"I look like Kate Middleton," I say with a big grin.

He strolls over to me, "So does that mean I am Prince William, and is this another joke about me losing my hair. Give me credit, I have more than him".

I kiss him on the cheek as he wraps his arms around me, "No, it means that you are my Prince, not matter how much hair you have on the pretty head of yours."

He puts his head into my neck and I can feel him smile, "Let's ditch dinner tonight. Keep doing what we were doing this afternoon".

I roll my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, woman."

I smile and ask, "Do you like pregnancy sex?"

He whips his head up fast like I just told him there's a fire in the house.

"Are you crazy?" he finally asks.

"I mean I am just a lot bigger now and I am only going to keep expanding and it just doesn't seem like it would be a turn…." He pushes his finger up to my lips and interrupts me.

"Don't even think that," he says, "You are beautiful. There is more of you, it's hot, I'd say even erotic."

I take in a deep breath and look away from his eyes, not convinced.

"Why don't we stay home so I can prove how much I like pregnant Ana," he says with a smirk.

"Christian," I say exasperated and confused, trying to hold back tears. He kisses me to stop whatever may come out of my mouth next.

"I will always love you. You're going to have our son, you'll lose the weight, and we will be shagging the whole way through," he says with a confident smile.

I let out a small chuckle through my tears, "'Shagging?' Mr. Grey, so romantic"

"Flowers and hearts baby, always. Now let's go before we shag on the shag floor"

**We pull up in front of the Grey's home and once we're stopped, Christian comes over to my door to let me out. **

"I feel very Will and Kate right now," I say with a smile as we walk arm and arm up to the front door.

"We can shag in the boat house to really get the full effect," he says with a glimmer in his eye.

I laugh, "What is with you and the word 'shagging' tonight?"

"You said we were Will and Kate, don't tell me the Duke and Duchess of Cambridge don't shag," he says as one of Carrick and Grace's domestic helpers answers the door.

After we greet her kindly, I turn to Christian, "Whatever you say baby."

"Oh I am so happy to see you both" Grace says as she enters the foyer. She hugs Christian and gives him a light peck on the cheek.

"Ana and my grandson!" she says as she hugs me. "May I?" she asks as her hand moves toward my stomach.

"Yes, and thank you for asking, people at work don't have that same courtesy," I say as her face reflects understanding of my pain.

"Give me a list baby, and I'll fire them," Christian jokes. He may be joking, but I know he'd do it.

"Oh Christian," Grace laughs as she sweetly jabs him.

We walk into the living room and Kate, Elliot, and Mia are all seated on one couch and Carrick is in his arm chair.

"Oh finally Ana and Christian are here," Carrick says as he makes his way over to us. The rest follow in a series of greetings that finally lead us to the couches.

"Can I get you anything dear," Carrick asks me kindly.

"No thank you Carrick," I smile back up at him.

Kate walks over to us and looks at Christian. "Switch spots with me".

Christian gives her a confused look.

"Just do it" she snaps. He rolls his eyes, kisses me on the cheek, and walks over to sit with Elliot.

"You could have been a little bit nicer," I say as she links her arm into mine.

"That was nice," she cackles as she touches my stomach, "I can't wait to see you little guy!"

"I got your save the date, I am the worst maid of honor ever"

Kate puts her hand up to me, remembering our conversation when I told her I was pregnant, "You are having my nephew, I think I can move back my wedding a couple months. Besides, I want my MOH looking mighty fine on my wedding day".

"You are too nice to me," I say with a long sigh.

"And you are way too hard on yourself," She counters. I visibly concede and she smiles, "I have bridesmaid's dresses that I want you and Mia to look over".

I visibly tense up and whisper, "Kate, I have no idea what size I am going to be when July hits, what if I am still enormous?"

She whispers back, "You're rich! You'll get a trainer and you should be fine"

The stress of the day is mounting. Still feeling jet lagged from my trip to New York, fighting with Drake today, all the crying, my baby hormones, and my own feelings about my expanding body.

"I need some fresh air," I say realizing the whole room can hear me, "I'll be right back". I walk out of the living room and head outside.

The boat house is in my sights and I walk frantically to get there. I walk through the door and upstairs to sit down on one of the couches. I realize my heart rate and breathing have sped up and I try to calm myself down. I could really use a drink. I throw myself onto the couch in annoyance and I can't get comfortable. I grab one of the pillows and throw it across the room then I grab my face in my hands and let out a huge scream. I scream a few other times and it feels really good.

I faintly register Christian climbing the stairs to join me and he doesn't stop me from my screaming as he gently sits on the floor next to the couch. I slow down my breathing and eventually calm down.

"You ok?" he asks sweetly.

I shake my head in response. "Today has been shit".

"I know".

Without looking, he reaches for my hand and I willingly give it to him. He kisses each of my knuckles and I loosen up to his tender touch.

"Every day I feel stupider and stupider for walking out on you the day I found out you're pregnant."

"Why is that? And you already apologized for all of that."

"Because it was just so selfish," he says shaking his head, "I kept thinking that you being pregnant was going to ruin all of the plans I had for us and it was going to be such an inconvenience on my life. My life. You are the one who has to carry him around and have all these changes happen to your body. You'll take the time off of work, you'll have to stop something you love to have him and take care of him. A new wardrobe won't solve all of that. I am sorry for being so insensitive and for the fact this didn't really occur to me till tonight. I am so obtuse sometimes."

I am shocked, but his words make me feel at ease. I run my hands through his hair as we sit in silence. He turns to look at me, "Beautiful Pregnant Women are a first for me, and you'll have to be patient."

I smile, "Another first Mr. Grey?"

"I believe so Mrs. Grey," he smiles back, "Actually this is a first for all of us, being the first Grey Grandchild. I'll make sure Kate has an apology ready".

"She didn't do anything."

"She was insensitive and she acknowledges that…. now let's go. With all of this frustration and crying, eating will help," he says helping me up. We walk back to the main house with our arms linked. For the first time all day, I feel better.


	9. Derek Davis Revisited

**A/N – Just a reminder, this is my first fan fiction that I am changing up. So names are different but plots are similar. Thank you so much for your support! You guys are great!**

**Also – I took some liberties on Ana's past. Yes, I know it's slightly different from the book - Just go with it ;-)**

**I don't own FSOG. **

**Chapter 9 – Derek Davis Revisited **

**Christian **

**It's quite cold outside on the patio of my parent's house, but not cold enough to stop Ana, Mia, Elliot, Kate and myself from enjoying our evening together outside**. Ana is nuzzled into my coat on top of her coat and she looks like a pretty Eskimo. I smile at how young she looks in this moment. I sometimes forget my wife is only twenty three because she has the emotional strength of someone much older.

"So Ana," Elliot says to break the silence, "I broke down Kate and she told me the story of Derek Davis." Of course that asshole drilled Kate for information, and I am assuming he literally drilled her.

"Kate," Ana yells in horror

"I'm sorry Ana, Elliot can be very persuasive," she says and I roll my eyes. Ana follows my lead and she turns to look at me. She looks like she is contemplating something. She closes her eyes and breathes in.

"Will you tell me what's going on with the house if I tell the story?" she asks as she opens her eyes.

I am surprised she hasn't figured it out yet. When we were planning our home, we didn't know she was pregnant. Now that she is pregnant, I have taken matters into my own hands to ease her stress. We have already moved half the stuff at Escala into the new house already. I didn't want to stress her out with moving so Taylor hired men to get the job done while she's been away. My goal is for the house to be ready and all Ana will have to do is pack one bag. Also with the baby coming, I have expedited this process in hopes it will be done quicker then anticipated. I should just tell her, but I really want to know about that fucker Derek Davis.

"Yes dear," I respond, trying to hold back my smile.

She grumbles, "Fine. Everyone get comfortable because this is a doozey". She looks back up at me and I try not to smile but fail. "Damn it," she mutters and my smile gets bigger.

"Now be warned, this is the worst thing I have ever done. Worst round of decision making ever made, bar none," She says as Kate snickers. Ana glares at her.

Mia admonishes Kate and Elliot, "You two keep your mouths shut. Christian and I haven't heard this story so don't be assholes. And Ana is already mortified." I appreciatively wink at my sister and she smiles back at me.

Ana also acknowledges her with appreciation and begins, "I want to preface this story by saying that I have only been drunk three times in my life. The second time I was ever drunk was at that bar in Portland". She looks up at me and blushes. I remember that very well.

"The last time – I was with Kate and I was engaged."

"Holla!" Kate says as she throws her hands up in the air. I look at her suspiciously, she never told me about that.

"The very first time was in high school," she says as she shakes her head, "It was so horrible that I didn't even contemplate drinking again until well…. My senior year of college"

She looks at me again and blushes. That explains why she was so uninformed on the dangers of over-drinking. I am surprised she has denied it up to this point, but I am even more relieved that I was there to take care of her.

"So it was the summer I finished the tenth grade. I was friends with this girl who was extremely popular, and I can't really remember her name. I had nothing in common with her, I was super straight laced and she smoked weed."

"Quality friendship that Ana obviously kept for a lifetime," Kate interjects and we all laugh.

She loosens up as she continues, "Well we'll call her 'Girl who makes good choices'. 'Girl who makes good choices' invited me to go to a party at a senior's house. My mom forbid me to go so 'Girl who makes good choices' had her older brother drive us and I snuck out of my house to meet them at the corner of our block. There was a lot of drinking, pot smoking, and a lot of people making out."

My teeth clench, I don't like where this is going. I am really surprised to hear all of this, she always seemed so straight-laced to me. I have to remember that she was living with her mother's third husband at the time. From his background check, he seemed to have a less than exemplary past and seemed ill-equipped to take on a teenage stepdaughter. She looks up at me to gauge my reaction.

"Keep going, I am on the edge of my seat" I say blankly, trying to hold back my scowl.

She shakes her head and continues, "So I am hanging out. Drinking a ton, I was too terrified to try weed so I just stuck to drinking. So then someone decides that it's time to play 'Strip-spin-the bottle'"

"Strip-spin-the bottle?" Mia asks astonished, "Is that real?"

"Somebody invented it. Every time you kissed someone you had to remove a piece of clothing. And then once you got down to just your underwear, you had to go into the closet with the last person you kissed"

_Oh man_, do I want to her to continue with this story? She was a virgin when I met her so this couldn't be too bad. _Could it?_

"So we were all sitting around the bottle in our underwear, and well, Derek and I were both the last so we had to go in the closet," she says looking up at me again. I try to keep impassive, hoping she doesn't sense my anger. She continues, "At this point, I had never kissed a boy. I hated living in Texas and I hated living with my stepfather. I just wanted to not hate living in Texas so much and I thought 'Girl who makes good choices' would help me with that. So anyway, I am in the closet in my underwear with a senior. I was super nervous because I wasn't sure what he was going to do. I had never been kissed before so I was terrified. Finally after an awkward silence he just kissed me. It was the worst. I was cold, drunk, and this guy was slobbering all over me."

"That might be the worst first kiss story I have ever heard," Mia whimpers from across the table, "And I have heard some bad ones"

"It was awful, but it doesn't stop there. My mom found out that I snuck out and had come looking for me. As Derek was kissing me, she opened the closet. She starts yelling and I puke all over Derek.

Every single person at the table squirms at the word "puke".

"I was mortified. I put on my clothes and she brought me home and I seriously took baths every day for a month, it was gross. I got into a huge fight with my step-father, he screamed at me for sneaking out and drinking. My mom knew this wasn't like me, and she knew there was something wrong. She ultimately decided it was time for me to live with Ray."

I don't know how to react to any of this. I feel really bad for my wife. I wish she had Ray in that moment of her life. If he had been there, she wouldn't have felt the need to rebel. She wouldn't feel the need to succumb to peer pressure and break her parent's rules. She needed someone strong and firm like Ray, but instead she had that fucker Frank.

She turns up at me before anyone else can react, "House. Now. Please." I look over at Elliot and he nods in agreement.

"For that horrific and scarring story my lady, you deserve a road trip," I say as I grab her hand.

"Road trip? Really" she says as her eyes lighten. I shake my head and everyone leaps to their feet and makes their way to the car.

"I am sorry I never told you that story to begin with," she says sadly, "It's just not my favorite. And I spent high school and college trying to never put myself in that kind of situation ever again. I don't know what I was thinking at that bar in Portland."

I want to say that she was thinking about me, or trying not to think about me. She blushes and I sincerely hope that's the case.

"Makes sense," I respond as I wrap my arm around her tighter, "I guess you have to kiss and get puked on by a lot of frogs before you can find a Prince of your own to puke on"

She giggles and I smile as Taylor pulls out of my parent's house. Once we make it to our house, we trail up to the front door and Elliot hands me the key.

"You ready Mrs. Grey?" I ask before I turn the key.

She takes a relieved sigh, "Whenever you are Mr. Grey". I turn the key and open the door. After I flip a few lights on, her eyes register what she sees.

"We moved a lot of our items over from Escala already. I didn't want to stress you out with the baby and working so we got a jump on things. Since we are moving while you are pregnant, I wanted you to have a comfortable place to live at every stage of the pregnancy," I explain as she walks through the house.

"Thank you," she finally says, the relief in her voice brings me relief.

"I also have something to show you. I kind of did something with baby's room," I say as her eyes dart to me.

"We never did talk to Gia about the baby's room did we? I never had a conversation with her about the baby's room."

"Come," I say as I grab her hands, "All of you stay down here". Elliot, Mia, and Kate nod in agreement. I walk Ana through the upstairs and finally we get to Blip's room.

"I did this myself," I say with pride, trying to hide my anxiety.

She looks at me with surprise, "Really? You did?"

"Yeah, I know you probably wanted more say, but I just felt that I had to do this for him." I say really hoping she's not mad. After how I behaved when I found out she was pregnant, I wanted to do this for my son. I wanted to show Ana and my son that I really do care for them both.

She smiles, "Let's see how you did". I open the door slowly and she walks apprehensively into the dark. I flip on the switch and she gasps when she sees the room.

The base color is a light grey with black, white, and red accents. The crib is white with baseballs at each corner of the crib. Hanging up is a Mariners banner and a black and white photo of Safeco field. The mobile hanging above the crib is grey sock monkeys and they make a soft, soothing noise when they turn. His changing table is also white and sits next to a red lounge chair for when one of us will need to rock him to sleep.

She walks around the room, her jaw on the ground. I take in her reaction, unsure of what to say or what to ask. Please tell me she likes this.

"Ana?" I ask, "Do you like it?"

She smiles and wraps her arm around me, "Baby you did such a good job, with everything. It's perfect. "

"Are you sure?" I ask really hoping the answer is yes.

"Of course, thank you, this is perfect. Our baby will love his room. But I get to do the next kid's room" she responds.

I flinch, "One kid at a time". I feel her smile into my chest and I relax.

**Ana**

**I sleepily lay on Christians shoulder as we travel to Dr. Greene's office.** Scheduling an 8 AM appointment sounded like a good idea at the time, but now I can barely keep my eyes open.

"We're here," Taylor says as he pulls up to the building.

"Sleepyhead, time to wake up," Christian tugs at me as I force my eyes open.

"Five more minutes," I complain as Christian pulls me out of the car.

"No, no we need to go" Christian says like he is waking up a child.

"You get to wake up our son when he is a teenager," I say sleepily as we walk through the lobby and to the elevator.

"As long as you're making breakfast," Christian says as he presses the floor number.

Dr. Greene is ready for us when we arrive and we make our way back to the exam room. "Christian, Ana, today is just a check-up to see how everything is going. We'll do another sonogram of the baby. Also I want you to meet my newest assistant that will be with us at delivery, he should be here shortly."

"A he?" Christian grimaces at the word.

"Mr. Grey, I'd like to stress that my staff are professionals"

"I apologize, Dr. Greene, I just don't know if I feel comfortable with another man having access to my wife's private area"

Oh, here we go. I seriously don't want this argument at 8 AM.

"I will tell you again Mr. Grey, my staff are professionals and we take our jobs very seriously and I allow for nothing less than professionalism," Dr. Greene insists, not backing down.

I give him my best 'drop this please, it's really not that big of a deal' kind of look. He counters with 'I don't like this at all' look. I reply with a 'please chill, I have to be around men sometimes' look and he caves.

"Sorry Dr. Greene, please proceed with the ultrasound," he says and I feel much better. I know my husband and I know he won't drop this, but I take this win for the morning.

She begins and after a few moments, I hear my son's heartbeat. I look over at Christian and his eyes are glued to the monitor. I turn back and I see my baby boy on the screen and his heart beat is music to my ears.

"Everything looks good and normal, and it looks like so far all is healthy. I have to step out for a second," Dr. Greene says as she quietly walks out of the room, "When I come back, you can meet my new assistant."

I nod as she walks out. We both stare at the monitor holding hands in complete silent.

"I want a picture for my office and for Mom and Dad," he whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask.

"It just seems like the right thing to do right now," Christian answers back. We continue to stay silent for a while longer and Dr. Greene finally re-enters the room.

"Dr. Greene, can we have several copies of the ultra sound?" Christian asks in a normal tone of voice.

"Of course, Mr. Grey. I'll get that for you right away," she says as she begins packing up the ultrasound equipment.

We talk through several topics concerning my pregnancy including my diet, and what to expect on delivery day. My delivery is still four months away but we still talk about it every time we meet with her because I am terrified about it all. I like Dr. Greene in the fact that she is straight forward and to the point. How she handles my questions puts me at ease. I suddenly hear the door open and Dr. Greene perks up.

"Ana, Christian, Here is my newest assistant…" she starts. He walks through the door and I have to interrupt her.

"We need a different assistant," I blurt out. Dr. Greene and Christian both look at me with confusion.

"I am sorry Ana is there a problem?" she asks with alarm. I look up at her assistant and his face reflects my feelings.

"I might as well get this over with, Christian Grey…. Meet Derek Davis."

Derek awkwardly sticks out his arm so he can shake Christian's hand. Christian looks like he's been recently hit by a freight train.

"Yes Dr. Greene, it would probably be better if Karina worked for you with Mrs. Grey," he says awkwardly as he turns for the door, "Sorry Ana, I had no idea you would be my patient. Best of luck."

"Can someone explain to me what just happened?" Dr. Greene asks with confusion and anger. I look back up at Christian and he still looks stunned. I don't see anger in his expression so I am slightly relieved.

"It's a long story, but Mr. Davis was my first kiss and I would feel more comfortable with someone else," I tell her honestly.

"Oh I see," Dr. Greene pauses and looks like she's about to laugh, "Well, Karina will be fine in that case".

Dr. Greene goes back to getting our sonogram pictures and I turn to look at Christian. He is still in shock, and I really want to know what is going on in his head. Is he mad? I really don't want him to be confused.

"Well baby," he says, shaking his head impassively, "This has not been your week…."


	10. Making up and Making out

**A/N – Thank you guys so much for all of your feedback! You're the best.**

**I don't own FSOG **

**Chapter 10 – Making up and Making out **

**Ana **

After my rather embarrassing doctor's visit, work has been cathartic. Drowning myself in literature and work has always been how I have dealt with the little annoyances of life.

"Mrs. Grey," Hannah says as she knocks on my door.

"Come on in Hannah," I respond as she opens the door and slips in.

"It's 1 PM and you should really eat," she says with fear in her eyes. Christian gave her the 'please make sure she eats' pep talk a couple weeks back. I really wish he wouldn't terrify my assistant like that.

"I can't believe its 1PM already," I say surprised by how fast this day has gone.

"I know," she says with relief in her eyes, "The problem is that you have a phone call with LuAnn Pollard in about ten minutes. Do you want me to grab something so you can eat at your desk?"

"Yes please Hannah, a sandwich from the deli, chips, and some water. Can you direct your phone to ring directly to me while you are out?" I ask.

"Of course Ana," she says as she ducks out.

LuAnn Pollard, I forgot we had our phone call today. She is one of the most successful authors to come out of the Seattle area. Her books have a cult following and her newest book series is getting big buzz. She is not satisfied with her current publisher, so she decided to go local and support one of the publishing houses around town. She has been shopping them all week and now with my bastard ex-best friend Drake Fischer on the cusp of owning the two biggest firms, I feel very out of my league. Grey Publishing is still small, but it's growing. We can't match what Drake Fischer can bring to the table. Out of frustration I get up from my chair and walk to my window.

_You can do this Grey. Drake Fischer went to Oxford and you went to WSU Vancouver, but who cares? You are cut from the same cloth, and you taught Drake everything he knows. The only difference between you two is that Drake went to a better school. You believe in LuAnn's book, her books are why you love this job. You can do this. _

I have 5 minutes before my phone call with Luann so I sit back down and dial Christian.

"Hi."

"Tell me I am strong, smart, and powerful."

I hear him grin over the phone, "You are strong, smart, and powerful"

I sigh.

"What's wrong strong, smart, and powerful?"

"I am about to talk to one of the biggest authors in the country about publishing her new book series with Grey Publishing and I am terrified."

I hear him smile again over the phone, "You are strong, smart, powerful, and I, Christian Grey, trust no one else to do what you are about to do."

"You aren't just saying that because you fuck me on a consistent basis"

He chuckles, "We are going to need to watch that mouth for when the baby comes. We don't want our son talking like either of us."

"Just answer the fucking question Grey," I shoot back.

He lets out another chuckle, "You can do this. Go get 'em Tiger."

Ease comes over me, "I really, really like you"

I hear him smile again over the phone, "I really, really like you too." I hang up the phone and sit in silence until my phone rings once more.

"Anastasia Grey" I say confidently.

"Mrs. Grey, this is Luann Pollard."

"Hello Mrs. Pollard, I have been expecting your call"

I hear her smile over the phone, "Yes I believe you have. So, tell me what you think about my books that I can't already see from these edits that you sent me?"

"They are phenomenal. Your work is bold."

I hear surprise in her voice, "Bold? How is that?"

I talk and don't hold back, "Your commentary of our modern culture is hard and harsh and the reader will re-examine everything they have ever felt about life. I haven't read anything like it. It's very 'Brave New World' and 'Fahrenheit 451' but for our generation."

I continue to hear surprise in her voice, "I am glad that's what you took from it."

I continue without a second thought, "What you have done is phenomenal, you were able to make reading your books not intimidating for those who don't often read. That's fantastic in the fact that you'll bring in your audience and shock them with what you have to say about life. I love that."

I hear her smile once again, "Ok Grey, I have heard editors tell me how good my books are but I really want someone to tell me how they can make them better."

"Frankly, I don't think you push far enough in the third book. I think you are too mindful of the fact that your audience will be much younger then you probably originally hoped for. I think you sell the ending too short. I think you need to push further. Much further."

She is silent for a moment and I try to keep my composure. _I hope you just didn't mess this up with that last comment. Did you go too far? _I calm down a little bit and reason that even if she didn't like what I had to say, I believe that my changes will still improve her books.

"Interesting idea Mrs. Grey," she says as she interrupts my thoughts, "I will make my final decision pretty quickly now that I have talked to every publisher and have seen your edits. Good day Mrs. Grey, We'll speak soon."

I drop my head on my desk, "Good day Mrs. Pollard". I hang up the phone and keep my head on my desk. _I think I just fucked this up. _

Hannah knocks on the door, "I saw that you were done with Mrs. Pollard. How did it go? Oh and here's your lunch."

"Hannah, I think I screwed up everything. She's probably going to one of Drake's companies," I say almost about to cry.

"I am sure that's not true," she says as she lays my food down for me, "How did your doctor's appointment go today". _I know you are trying to distract me, but_ _damn it Hannah I don't want to talk about that. Holy shit, Christian was right. This has not been my week_

I throw the sonogram picture at her and she "oohs" and "awes" over my child.

"Do you guys have a name yet," she asks as I take a bite, "And do you know who is going to work in your place when you go on maternity leave?"

I look at her in horror, "Hannah, let a girl eat her sandwich"

She looks at me apologetically, "Sorry. I think I have had too much coffee today"

I swallow and shake my head, "You do drink a lot of coffee. Oh and we have settled on the name Theodore last night." It's classic and he'll be named after Christian's grandfather. Perfect combination.

"How sweet!" she says, way too chipper. I continue to eat and she sees on my face how upset I am about the whole LuAnn Pollard situation.

"Ana, I bet it's not as bad as you think," she says as she hands me my chips, "And if she picks one of the other publishers she is an idiot. I saw your edits before you sent them to her people. They were brilliant."

I smile and take a deep breath, "Thanks Hannah".

**I spend the rest of the afternoon sulking at my desk, trying to throw myself into other work.** When I hear a ping from my Blackberry, I instantly feel much better.

_**To: Anastasia Grey**_

_**From: Christian Grey**_

_**Subject: … Well?**_

_**My dearest Strong, Smart and Powerful:**_

_**How did your phone call go? I haven't heard from you since you called and it's been almost two hours. I hope you are not worrying too much about this. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Your boss could just fire you and then have you work full time in his kitchen as his cook, mother to his child, and willing and ready lover forever. I'd honestly take him up on that offer. And stop rolling your eyes. **_

_**Love you, Mean it. **_

_**Mr. Grey**_

_**PS – Seriously, whoever you are, be nice to my wife. It probably went better than you think it did. **_

_**Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings **_

That jerk, he's not supposed to make me laugh when I feel like crap. I smirk as I write him a reply.

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**From: Anastasia Grey**_

_**Subject: Rolling my eyes from the comfort of Grey Publishing **_

_**Dearest husband, **_

_**Of course you would take this opportunity to convince me not to work. No sir, I will not fall susceptible to your CEO, husbandly and erotic charms. But I can always count on you to make me feel better while I sulk. Now, I let you sulk in peace so you let me sulk in peace. **_

_**I love you and tonight I'll show you how much I'll mean it,**_

_**Mrs. Strong, Smart, and Powerful**_

_**Anastasia Grey, Editor, Grey Publishing **_

I giggle at my sign off and wait for a reply. I try to get other work done and take more phone calls. Its 4PM, almost an hour since I replied to his email, and he still hasn't responded. _He's probably just busy Ana, let him work. _I continue to keep working until Hannah knocks on my door.

"Mrs. Grey, you have an impromptu meeting in conference room A" Hannah announces.

"An impromptu meeting?" I ask very confused, "What for?"

She looks just as confused as me, "I went to the bathroom for a second and when I came back - Clare tells me that she led the group into the conference room and I am supposed to fetch you immediately."

"She didn't tell you what it was for?" I ask.

"No, she was in kind of a hurry," Hannah says, still looking deeply distraught about the situation. Sawyer isn't busting into my office like Prescott did when Leila showed up so I figure it's a harmless meeting.

"Alright Hannah, I'll be back later," I say as I put back on my Louboutins and walk toward the conference room. I don't think much of the situation until I walk into the room.

I look up and on one side of the large conference room table is Christian, Ros, Taylor, and three other of Christian's business associates who I don't recognize. Andrea, Christian's PA is standing behind them. On the other side is Drake Fischer and who I am assuming is his body guard and his personal assistant. Travis is propped up on the table behind them much like Andrea is on the other side. I am pretty sure I look as baffled as I feel by this sight.

"Take a seat," Christian says as he moves my chair from the head of the table. I take a seat and push my chair in.

"So?" I ask as I look around, "What is all this?"

Drake begins, "We called you in here because we need to speak with you about something. Well technically, I do. I have a proposition for you."

My natural inclination would to scoff at Drake's possible 'proposition' and walk out. The presence of Christian, his business associates, and Travis makes me re-think the idea. He obviously spoke with all of them about this, meaning I would be safe in listening to whatever he has to say.

"Why do we need an audience for this?" I ask coldly, trying to mimic what Christian would do if he were in a similar situation. I hope he's proud.

"Just in case you went ballistic on me, I thought having a cloud of witnesses would help in any future murder case," he jokes. I chuckle and the rest of the room follows in laughter.

Christian turns to me, "He came to us this morning and told us his proposition and wanted to speak with you about it. I think you should really hear him out Anastasia because he has an interesting idea. He would not be in here with you right now if I didn't think he was sincere and meant this. He is on fucking thin ice."

I shake my head in approval and turn to Drake, "Speak".

"First, I obviously need to apologize for my actions. You know who I called after you yelled at me at the restaurant?"

"Who?"

He smiles, "Norah Fischer". His mother is a no nonsense woman, I have always been quite fond of her. She also adores me and so I can only imagine what she had to say to him.

"What did Norah Fischer have to say on the subject?"

"She called me a douchebag Ana, my own mother called me a douchebag. She told me that I needed to make things right with you because of all what you have done for me," he says as the room snickers but suddenly gets very quiet, "She reminded me that I had no friends until you showed up. No one else would hang out with me or give me the time of day in high school, except for you. She reminded me of how you would stick up for me when the football team would beat me up and how you use to clean me up every day after school after I got the shit beat out of me. You were the only person in that school who was a bigger geek about books then I was. You were the only person besides my mother who gave a shit about me. Apart from Travis and my mother, no one has ever loved and accepted me for who I am."

The room is silent as tears prick in the corners of my eyes. I look briefly at Ros Bailey who has tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe I picked business over someone who saved me from High school. Ana, I am truly sorry for what I did. For normal friends maybe this wouldn't be such a big deal, but for you and me, what I did was completely unacceptable and I am so sorry."

I want to cry like a big baby and hug Drake right now but I need to hold myself together in the company of Christian's business associates. I look over to the other side of the table and everyone looks visibly moved by Drake's words. Christian has an unreadable look on his face but from under the table he squeezes my hand gently and moves his hand to my knee.

"You are forgiven, Fischer," I say holding back my emotions, "So what's your proposition?"

We are suddenly interrupted by Hannah, "I apologize for interrupting but Mrs. Grey you have an extremely important phone call waiting for you on line 2."

"Can it wait Hannah?" I ask not wanting to mess up the tone of the meeting.

"No ma'am, it is Mrs. Pollard," she says and my body tenses.

"Excuse me everyone but this is in fact very important, would anyone be too greatly offended if I took my call in here?" The room gives me the ok and I reach across the table for the phone. I take in a deep breath before I press the number 2 button.

"This is Anastasia Grey"

"Mrs. Grey, this is LuAnn Pollard"

"Hi, Mrs. Pollard, what can I do for you?"

"Well I am calling to inform you that…. I have decided to do business with you and Grey Publishing." My body freezes and I can't speak. Luann doesn't notice my mini-stroke and continues talking, "Your ideas for my books are brilliant and you care about the message I am trying to send to my readers. I am so excited for the opportunity to work with you and discuss my work further."

"Thank you Mrs. Pollard, I am excited as well."

"Well I must run, and we'll be in touch soon," Luann says as she hangs up. I keep the phone to my ear, stunned that I actually made this happen. I look around the room and every person, even Taylor, has big smiles on their faces. I don't even know what my face looks like, I am too stunned to even notice. I want to run out of the room and scream like a 13 year old girl, but I am fighting to keep a professional appearance. I look over at Christian and his smile reflects his amusement to my reaction intermingled with pride.

Drake laughs, "Well it's a good thing I am not going through with buying those two publishing houses. People are probably getting fucking canned for losing Pollard to Grey Publishing".

My mind switches to Drake, "You aren't buying them?"

"That's why I came here. I have an idea….. I want to be your second in command."

For the second time today, my mind is in shock, "What do you mean?"

` "After talking to my mother Ana, I realized that I have been working selfishly for too long. I love what I do, but I have been working without passion for a while now. Working for you would be perfect. I know you have trepidations about running this place so I can teach you how to do this, and I could do the work I love and see my best friend every day. Also the reputation of GP is fantastic. You guys really advocate for good, well rounded, thought provoking work. If Pollard signing on wasn't an indication of that, I don't know what is. On top of that, your baby is coming in three months, and I can step up and lead this place while you are gone."

I try to analyze what he is saying to me. This actually does sound like a pretty good deal but I just don't know if I can trust him.

"So you aren't buying the other 2 publishing houses?" I ask.

"I am stopping the sales of every publishing house that I had planned on buying on the entire west coast, including my Australia office. I have my east coast offices and my house in Oxford, and that's good enough"

"How will we know that you are actually stopping the sale of those publishing houses?" I ask. Drake points to the three business associates of Christians that I didn't recognize when I walked in. "Bruce Wayne's legal team will make sure I have pulled out of the sales and will require documentation to make sure everything is legitimate."

I look around the conference room, reading the faces of the people in the circle. "Drake, can I have 24 hours to think this over?"

"Absolutely," he replies, "Let me know if you have any more questions. Mr. Wayne has my business card." I look up at the clock and it's 5:15.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, if there aren't any more questions, I think we should be heading out," I say as I stand. Everyone files out and I grab Christian's hand and keep him back. We stay back and as soon as everyone leaves he kisses me.

When we pull away I ask, "So what do you make of all of this?"

He sighs, "I still don't trust him, but what he did in pulling out of those sales was a legitimate move in the right direction to gain my trust."

I nod my head in agreement, "Yeah that felt like he really meant it". I then realize something, "Hiring Drake isn't one of your greedy tricks into getting me to quit and stay home, is it?"

He starts to laugh, "Wow Mrs. Grey, you think so little of me." I laugh and pull him in closer to me. "But good thinking, that idea actually didn't occur to me"

"Don't you dare Grey" I say kissing him on his chin.

"But hey, congratulations on landing Pollard. I knew you could do it," he says with a smile, "Look at my wife, making my company lots of money. I am just so proud of you." He pulls my chin up and kisses me again.

"I like when you are proud of me," I say kissing him once more. His smile glows as we continue to inappropriately kiss in my conference room.

"And I really am so fucking proud of you. That story Drake told. I just…." he says as I can feel him getting a little emotional, "….You are just so good and loyal and self -sacrificial. I just can't believe you are mine". We kiss again and I can feel everything he is feeling in this moment.

"By the way, why does Drake keep calling me Bruce Wayne?" he asks with a snicker.

"Oh come on baby, you don't see it: Rich tycoon, handsome as hell, very mysterious. He thinks you're Batman," I say as he rolls his eyes, "No one has ever compared you to Batman before?"

He laughs in disbelief, "Not to my face".

We both laugh at the idea. "Too bad you hate the idea. I think it would be fun if I got a cat suit, so Batman can have Cat woman." I look up at him and his eyes darken.

"Oh I really like that idea Mrs. Grey."

"I figured you would Mr. Grey."


	11. Three Months Later

**A/N – This is my end of part one…. Part two is coming soon! Just a reminder – I am revamping my first fan fiction. So this is a repeat of something a lot of you read. **

**I don't own FSOG **

**Chapter 11 – 3 Months Later **

"I wonder how Drake is doing at work today?" I say to Kate as she pours me another virgin Daiquiri.

"I am sure he's doing fine, this is what he does Ana," she says as she takes her seat on the lawn chair next to me.

"I just hate being gone. I wish I could have convinced Christian to let me have another month," I pout, "But I am glad you had the good sense to have Elliot build us a 'Girls Only Porch'".

"Run and tell that…. Don't you love it out here?" she says pointing out to our backyard, "Oh look what I bought." She runs inside and brings back a pink sign in green letters, _Girls only! No boys allowed. _

I clap, "Well done Kavanagh". She hangs it up with pride and then takes her seat next to me.

"The only boy out allowed here is Teddy Bear" she says as she points to my stomach, "And Christian if he is coming to remove Teddy bear, but that is it! This is ours"

Right on cue, Christian comes out to join us on our "Girls only" porch.

"Hey baby," he says as he kisses me and takes a seat on the ground next to me.

"You're all sweaty," I say trying to sound grossed out, "I am surprised you are helping with the move, especially since you hired so many movers".

"I kind of like helping," he says as he rubs my stomach, "I get to make sure it's done the right way…. I don't want those fuckers messing up the rest of our stuff." I roll my eyes and he smiles at my reaction.

"It's good that you are out here Christian to prove my point, read the sign," Kate says as she points to our new sign.

"No boys allowed?" he asks pretending to sound stunned, "What about boys who paid for this porch." He glares at Kate and she scowls.

"Don't rain on our parade Christian," she whines like a 16 year old girl, "We need a porch that's all our own so please do not come out here unless you have come to remove your wife from child duty".

"So Teddy is allowed on the porch and not me?" he asks dismayed. She nods in agreement. He shakes his head at Kate, "Fine". He stands up and leans over to me, "Since I have been kicked off a porch I paid for, I will go pout and unpack more boxes. Do you need anything Mrs. Grey?"

I giggle, "No, me and Teddy are fine with our virgin daiquiris"

"Glad to hear it" he says as we kiss.

"Massage my feet tonight?" I ask sweetly.

"Absolutely" he smiles and walks off.

I turn to Kate, "Will you two ever get along?"

She laughs, "Someday." She turns to make sure he is gone before she asks her next question, "So what's the sex been like since you've been pregnant?"

I check again to make sure he is really gone, "It's awkward sometimes because of my shape so we have to get creative, and my energy level has changed a bit, but we still average about once or twice a day".

She spews her daiquiri all over the patio, "Once or twice a day? That's how much sex me and Elliot have on a good day." Her eyes grow in horror, "What's your average when everything is normal".

"Do you want to know?" I ask mischievously.

"Yes," she says still sounding horrified.

"On average," I say trying to count it up in my head, "3-5 times a day"

"Holy shit Grey, you're lying," she says dismayed by my answer.

"We are so in an episode of Sex and the City right now," I joke, "And no, I am not".

"Has he ever had malfunctions? Have you ever had to fake it?" she asks, dead serious.

"No and No." Kate slams her daiquiri down on the table and gets up.

"Why are you so mad at me, Kate" I ask trying not to laugh at her response.

She starts to laugh, "I am not mad. Just in awe of you. I know we have talked about how your relationship with him started highly irregular, but oh my god, your sex life is highly irregular. No wonder you got pregnant so fast, he didn't even give you time to go get the shot. Do you two ever come up for air?"

"Don't hate," I laugh. "But ok Kavanagh, right back at you…. Have you ever had to fake it, has he had malfunctions, what's your average?" I ask turning her questions back on her.

"Ok I want to preface this by saying that Elliot is the best sex I have ever had, bar none. But to answer your questions – yes, yes, and 4-5 times a week." She answers back visibly irritated with me, "Looks like I am marrying the wrong Grey brother".

We both laugh, "I guess so".

She sits back down next to me, "So do you guys still…. Go to the playroom? Do you guys …. I don't know how to say this…. Get freaky?"

I feel surprisingly not uncomfortable by her question, "Yes we do, just not the hard stuff like I told you about".

"I know nothing about it but I am assuming it's good, right? What does it involve?" she asks and I can tell she is very curious. I feel suddenly very superior to her in this moment. Who would have thought that I would have the better sex life then Kate Kavanagh?

"Yeah it's really good. If I started talking about it, we could go all night and I feel like we could get interrupted at any moment".

She nods her head in agreement, "We need a lock for that door". We both laugh as we continue to sip our daiquiris.

"I really want to know how Drake is doing, I am itching to find out what's going on at work," I say looking over at my Blackberry.

"Travis told me the other night on our triple date that he hasn't seen Drake this happy in a while. He really loves being your right hand man. So don't stress, Drake is good at his job and he's enjoying what he's doing. It's a good situation for all" she says trying to reassure me, "And besides, you are still working with that Pollard lady from home so quit being such a weirdo about not working".

"Man, how do you know all of that?"

"Because you talk about work all the freaking time" she complains as we take another sip.

"Sorry," I say sweetly with a smile.

"We are running low, let's refill," she says walking over to the pitcher, "And lets have a toast: To best friends, our wonderful porch that Elliot made, babies on their way, July weddings, jobs that we love, and hot sex"

"Run and tell that," I say as we clink. I drink a little bit more. Suddenly I feel a pain in my stomach.

"You ok?" she asks as she sees me flinch.

"Just a small contraction, it's probably nothing" I say still sipping my drink. The pain kicks in again and I hold onto my stomach.

"I should go get Christian," Kate says weary.

"No Kate it's probably nothing," I say and suddenly my water breaks.

"Yeah, Teddy bear is coming tonight… let's go," she says helping me up. We walk into the kitchen and make our way to the front door. Kate screams Christian's name with no answer.

"Where is he?" I ask suddenly worried.

"He's around here somewhere Ana, don't worry about it," Kate says as she continues to walk me through the front door and out on the front porch. Christian, Elliot, the security team, and the movers are all out in the driveway having a few beers. "I'll run over and get their attention" she says. Before she can even make it down the stairs, the next contraction hits and I scream in pain.

"Well done," she says as they all turn around, their faces laced with concern.

"She's going into labor" Kate yells out to the crowd of concerned men. Like ants they all scatter. Taylor goes and gets the car to take us to the hospital, the movers and Elliot move their cars and trucks out of the way, and Christian rushes to my side.

"Kate, my bag for the hospital is in Ted's room. Can you go get it?" I ask.

"Of course," she says as she rushes back into the house.

Christian comes over and grabs on to me to hold me up, his face is as pale as a ghost.

"Kate went to get my bag, you ready baby?" I ask.

Fear, doubt and anxiety flush over his face before I can finally see him reach a little bit of calm. He kisses me on the forehead, "Yeah, I think I am". Taylor pulls the car to where I am standing. He runs around to us and assists in helping me get into the back of the car.

"Thank you Taylor," I say as soon as I am in the car.

"Yes, Mrs. Grey," he says as visibly flushed as Christian is. Kate runs out with the bag.

"Kate, Ryan is going to stay behind so the workers can finish. I'd like you and Elliot to stay at least for a little bit to supervise. You can come to the hospital after that. Again, Ryan will lock up so don't worry about that," He rambles in a very un-Fifty fashion.

"Christian don't worry, it will be fine. We've got it covered," she says staying calm for his benefit, "And you married a tough ol' broad, she can do this and so can you. Now go bring me back my nephew." That is probably the sweetest I have ever heard her be to Christian.

He smiles appreciatively, "Thanks Kate." Another contraction hits and I scream. "Taylor, Let's go now!"

We pull out from our house and Christian holds on to me. He moves down and kisses my stomach and then kisses me. I take his head in my hands.

"You can do this, I promise. You are going to be a damned good father"

He shakes his head in acknowledgement as tears form in his eyes, "Thank you baby."


	12. Part 2: Six Years Later

**Chapter 12 – Six Years Later (Part 2) **

**The rain pours against my window as I begin the coffee pot**. The rain isn't helping how I feel this morning, I am dead tired and the weather only makes me want to go back to bed. Christian is leaving on a business trip for a week so he ran me ragged last night. My body complains as I move through my kitchen. I hear footsteps from the staircase and see Mrs. Taylor with Phoebe draped over her and Ted walking next to her. I usually don't have Mrs. Taylor help me with the kids in the morning, to give her some time to sleep in, but since Christian is leaving this morning I like the extra set of hands.

"I don't want Daddy to go," Phoebe whales from her chair.

"Join the club baby," I say as I set her breakfast in front of her.

"Your grandmother is coming," Mrs. Taylor says, trying to lighten the mood. My Mom has made a habit of coming to visit when Christian has to leave for a long period of time. Christian likes that I have someone here with me when he is gone. I love my mom, but she can turn into an overbearing grandmother.

Neither of them reacts to Mrs. Taylor's reminder. I blame Christian for the fact that they can sulk like two Oscar winners. I finally hear Sawyer at the stair case, bringing down Christian's suitcases. Christian makes his appearance into the kitchen. Of course, he is looking beautiful in a dark suit, matching tie, and hair perfectly quaffed. Sawyer exists to take his bags to the car. Now that Taylor and Gail have married, Christian now takes Sawyer along with him on any trip when he is separated from me. I thought it was a nice gesture, but it is pretty obvious that Taylor misses going with Christian.

Christian assesses the room, "Did someone die? Was it Elmo?"

Phoebe looks up from her spot with horror, "Daddy!" Then with an opposite reaction, she runs to him and throws herself into his waiting arms. "Don't leave… Daddy please!"

"I am sorry sweetie but I have too, I'll be back on Friday" he says running his hand down her long dark hair. He was so worried when she was born. He wasn't sure if he could raise a daughter, but she captured his heart immediately. She has him wrapped around her little finger and she adores her Dad, all is how it should be. He would buy her a whole continent if she asked him too.

"But who is going to read to me at night?" she asks, her big grey eyes tearing up.

"Mommy can do it," he says trying to calm her down, "Or Mrs. Taylor, or Nana when she gets here".

She looks back at me, like she is making sure I am not listening and whispers too loudly, "Mommy is really bad at the voices, she's not as good as you are."

I shake my head in agitation, "You do the Elmo voice wrong one time and you can never live it down". They both laugh at my reaction.

"Give Mom a break Pheobes, she does the best she can," Christian says with a smirk. He hugs her once more and kisses her on the top of her head.

He moves onto Ted. "You know our deal buddy. You are the man of the house while I am gone. Watch over these two," he says pointing to me and Phoebe, "They are a little wild so you have to make sure you keep a good eye on them./"

Teddy smiles, "Sure Daddy".

Christian kisses him on the top of his head but kneels and gets much more serious, "I am sorry I am going to miss your soccer game this week, but I'll make sure grandpa video tapes it for me". Ted nods appreciatively and Christian moves for me.

"And now there is the issue of you." he says sarcastically.

"What about me, Mr. Grey," I say like a lion ready to bite. I move into his arms and rest my forehead on his.

"Mrs. Grey, I sure am going to miss you. Take care of all three of my hearts while I am gone?" he asks sweetly.

"Of course Mr. Grey", I say as we move in for a kiss. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ted and Phoebe with hands over their eyes. They'll appreciate our PDA when they are older and we are still married and all of their friend's parents are divorced, but now their average age is 5 and they are mortified by the sight.

"Alright you two," Christian says as we pull apart, "You can open your eyes now". Both look relieved as they continue to eat their breakfasts.

Christian gives last minute hugs and kisses. He says goodbye to Gail and I walk him outside. Once we hit the front porch, he wraps his arm around me and I slip my right hand in his back pocket and squeeze. He gives an appreciative wince. He kisses my hair as we walk to the van. Sawyer is waiting in the front seat so I take Christian and throw him up against the van out of Sawyer's sight. Holding him up against the van, I kiss him deeply and dig my hands in his hair. He gives an appreciative moan and answers back with his tongue exploring my mouth. I pull back and we both let out a breathless sigh.

"All this time, I thought I tired you out last night," he says with an arrogant smirk.

In a move that even surprises myself, I grab for his package and pull. He groans with a mix of shock and arousal. "You know me baby, I am full of surprises," I say breathlessly as he pulls me in for more.

"Ok, we need to stop or we'll leave the kids with Gail and go get a hotel room, but I cannot do that. I have a flight," he says like he is trying to convince himself.

"Whatever you say," I say with an arrogant smirk. I give him one last chaste kiss and begin to put distance between us.

"Laters baby," he says as he opens his door to get in, "Hey make sure my Dad tapes Ted's soccer game".

I roll my eyes and he smiles, "Christian, it is 6 year old soccer. So a bunch of uncoordinated kids trying to kick a soccer ball"

"Are you really dissing Elliot's coaching skills?" Christian jokes.

I laugh and ignore his sarcasm, "I'll make sure Carrick tapes it. Love you baby".

He smiles, "Love you too baby. Behave"

I am further up the front lawn at this point. "What did you say" I say acting like I didn't hear him, "Buy a beehive?"

"Ah" he groans in exasperation as he waves his arms at me. He gets in and Sawyer starts the car. He sexy pouts and waves at me. I copy his face and wave back.

Taylor calls out to me from the front porch and I turn around. "We need to go get your mother Mrs. Grey"

I copy Christian's groan of exasperation and wave my arms violently. I am not ready for a week of Carla.


	13. Christian vs Christian

I sit in my kitchen, unsure of what to do with myself. Ted is gone for the day at a sleep over at his friend Ross's house. Phoebe is at Gail's and she is teaching Phoebe how to scrapbook. I had no idea that was something four year olds got excited about, but sure enough - she is at the Taylors scrapbooking all the pictures she took this past week. My mother who arrived earlier today is now asleep. This is a bizarre occurrence because my mother never takes naps. She can lay by the pool all afternoon, but she never sleeps during the day. This adds to her odd behavior this afternoon. She has been very distant from when we picked her up from the airport and throughout lunch. She wasn't as cold to the kids as she was to me, but she still hasn't been her normal 'Super Grandma' self. Maybe she is just tired from traveling and this nap will put her in a better mood.

I guess I could work, but the idea is abhorrent to me. It is a Saturday, I should do something fun. Kate and Elliot took Ava to see Kate's parents in Los Angeles this weekend so I can't call Kate. Kate and Ethan's parents moved out to LA a few months ago and Mrs. Kavanagh always goes on and on about her new friendship with Real Housewives' of Beverly Hills Lisa Vanderpump. I saw her in the background of an episode once. I could call Drake, but he probably will just want to talk about work. I doubt that I could hang out with Travis minus Drake so Trav is out of the question. I could clean, but I will just get in our new housekeepers way. We hired two other housekeepers to keep up with the bigger house and our two growing kids. One of them is laundering the kid's clothes and preparing dinner and the other is assisting her. I groan in irritation, I am so bored. I walk upstairs to Christian and I's bedroom and I sprawl out on the bed.

It occurs to me that Christian's 35th Birthday is going to be in a couple of weeks and I haven't picked out a present for him yet. In five years, my husband will be 40. I laugh at the thought, my man is so old. I can't wait to see him freak out about turning 40, it will be a sight to see for sure. I poke around our room, trying to come up with some inspiration. I pull out a box from our closet and notice a pink blanket hanging out the side. I recognize this blanket immediately; it was the blanket we brought Phoebe home from the hospital in. I bring the blanket to my face and feel how soft it is. A memory invades my brain and tears roll down my face.

"_More story Mommy!" Teddy asks eagerly from his bed. I want to read him the next Dr. Seuss book but the wailing coming from Phoebe's room is deafening. I am surprised Ted was able to concentrate on the story. _

"_Sweetie, I would but it seems like your Daddy needs help with your sister," I say as we are interrupted by Christian. _

"_Ana, come in here please," he says sounding desperate from the other room. The crying continues and I turn to Ted. _

"_Rain check buddy?" _

"_Do babies stop crying?" Teddy says making a face. _

"_Eventually baby, eventually," I say as I kiss him on his forehead and I tuck him in. "I love you buddy, I mean it"_

"_Night Mommy," he says as he reluctantly moves closer to his pillow. Once I close the door, I immediately make a bolt for the Phoebe's room. _

"_Why weren't you here earlier?" Christian demands trying to rock our daughter. _

"_I figured you had it under control and I needed to put Ted to bed," I protest. _

"_Well I don't and she won't stop crying. I am doing everything I used to do to put Ted to sleep and it's not working with her," he says sounding desperate. He says he is doing everything similar to when Ted was a baby but he is holding her strangely, like a bowl he is trying not to drop. "Here, you know what. You parent Phoebe and I will parent Ted and that will be just that" he says handing me Phoebe. He turns to the door and walks quickly out of the room. _

_I am so tired and so confused. I sit in the rocking chair and try to soothe her. She calms down quickly and her little eyes flutter. I realize she is not in the mood for bed right now, but she isn't crying anymore. I understand his frustration, but why is he acting like this? I continue to hold her and rock her while I put it all together. I remember a conversation I had with Grace one time when Ted was born, "Babies sense it if you are uncomfortable. If you can't get comfortable, they won't get comfortable." He couldn't get her to stop crying because he feels so uncomfortable with her. Oh my sweet fifty, he thinks he is going to hurt her. Since she still isn't sleeping, an idea springs to my mind. I place her back in her crib and lean down, "Give me a second Phoebes, I'll be right back". I flip on the baby monitor and walk into our room. _

_I am shocked by the state I see Christian in. Christian is sitting on our bed, head in his hands, and he is crying. I move in next to him and run my hand through his hair. He calms a little bit to my touch but he doesn't look much better. _

"_Baby it's ok" I say softly after a while. _

"_I can't take care of my own daughter. It is not ok Ana"._

_I grab his chin and move his eyes to my eyes, "Yes you can"._

_He shakes his head and looks down at his knees. "I don't want to hurt her". _

"_You won't hurt her. Do you think you are the Incredible Hulk and that you will suddenly become violent to everyone around you?" _

_He gulps and looks at me again, "I just don't trust myself."_

"_You think too low of yourself baby. Have you ever hurt me?"_

_He gives me a look and I know what he is thinking about. _

"_You have never given me reason to doubt you. You are a good father. You are so gentle and sweet with Ted". _

"_But it's different with girls" he says with the same desperate voice I heard earlier. _

"_Yeah, you are damn right it's different with girls. And as long as you realize that, you can do this. Your relationship with her is so important but you can't keep treating her like she is a breakable bowl from the kitchen. You need to ease up on the overprotection just a smidge. I love over protective Christian but he needs to take a chill pill…"_

_He looks a little calmer as if he is absorbing my words, but I can tell my plan will help him._

"_Well she still isn't sleeping and she could use a bath, so you are going to give her a bath"_

_He looks at me like I have grown an extra head. "No"_

"_Oh yeah. Come with me". I grab his hand and he follows me down the hall to Phoebe's room. As I suspected, she is still wide awake. I pull her in my arms and I instruct Christian to pull out a clean onesie and diaper for her. All three of us go downstairs to the kitchen and Mrs. Taylor is sitting at the kitchen table. She smiles as she sees us and I have a feeling she knows what is going to happen next. "Gail, can you grab the soap for Phoebe, Christian is going to give her a bath in the sink". Her eyes glow with excitement as she gets up to get the soap. _

"_I can't give her a bath in the sink," he says as I hand her over to him. _

_I ignore his comment, "Baby, we need to work on how you hold her. Hold her how you held Ted as a baby". _

_He shakes his head, "I would do that but I feel like her head doesn't have enough support". I shake my head at his silly comment and somehow move his arms until she fits snuggly into them. _

"_Much better," I say as I quickly clean the sink so we can put her in it. _

"_She's going to start crying again" he says eyeing her carefully. _

"_Just stay calm, she can smell fear" I say jokingly as I pull out small bucket. I fill it with water and Gail brings me the soap and goes back to where she was seated earlier. I pull out a small changing station. "Set her on this, than take off her old clothes and her diaper". He does this carefully, again treating her like she could break at any moment. "Now move her over to the sink and once you get there hold her and carefully place her in the bucket, but do not let go of her. She will still be in your arms". It is late and I don't feel like I am explaining this to him very well. Despite his apprehension, he moves her over and lowers her like I said into the waiting water. I check the water pressure and move so it lightly sprinkles into the bucket. _

"_Do you think that's too much water," he says nervously. _

_I agree, "Yeah you are probably right". I shut it off and grab the soap. "Now bring the water up with your hand and spread it over her. Once she is wet you can add the soap. Like how normal people take baths". He does this, anxiety still looming in his face. I see her little face get more and more relaxed as he continues with Step 1 of the bathing process. "Isn't Daddy good at this Phoebe? See, he isn't the uncomfortable nervous man who was trying to put you too bed earlier" I say to Phoebe as she smiles back up at us. _

"_What about her hair," he asks suddenly, "What if the shampoo gets in her eyes"_

"_That is why you don't put too much on her head," I say as I squirt some shampoo into his free hand. He looks at me nervously as he gently puts soap in her small amount of brown hair. I quickly come through with water to wash it away, the soap never reaching her eyes. "All done!" I say as he brings her back to the changing table. He carefully dries her and puts on the new diaper and her onesie. Once he finishes he takes in a deep sigh of relief. _

"_Well done Mr. Grey" Gail acknowledges from her seat._

"_Thank you Gail" he says placing Phoebe back into his arms. She is as good as asleep by this point, and I think her father feels the exact same way. _

"_And don't tell Jason I said this, but when Sophie was born, he cried for an entire week. He didn't know what to do with her either." She says like she just said something she wasn't supposed to. I am glad she did, I can tell Christian feels more at ease after hearing that. _

_I mouth "Thank you" and "Goodnight" to Gail as I follow Christian back upstairs. She smiles back and I can tell she is just as proud of him as I am. I follow him back to Phoebe's room and he gently places her back in her crib. We head back to our room and we both fall into bed, dead tired from this day. _

"_I can do this" he says, I can feel the relief in his voice. _

"_Do what?" I ask trying to get him to say it out loud. _

"_I can raise our daughter" he says with pride in his voice. I lean over and kiss him deeply. _

"_Yes, Mr. Grey, I believe that you can". _

Tears roll down my face at the memory. That night has given him so much confidence as a father to Phoebe and Ted. I look back down into the box and I realize there are a lot of pictures of both kids. A plan springs to action. I guess I'll be learning to scrapbook from Gail and Phoebe after all. 


	14. Phone Calls and Pool Parties

**Chapter 14 – Phone Calls and Pool Parties **

I wake up with a start and I realize "Your Love is King" is playing throughout my room. I look at the clock and it reads 5AM and I have a small heart attack. Something happened to Christian, he never calls this early. I quickly find my phone and answer.

"Hello," barely comes out of my throat.

"Don't freak out baby," he says predicting what's going through my head, "I am sorry it is so early, but I just needed to hear the sound of your voice". My body loosens a little as I climb back into bed with the phone at my ear.

"I am glad you did, emailing is not enough," I say sleepily.

I feel him smirk into the phone, "No it is not. Things with your Mom getting any better?"

I groan in annoyance. It is Tuesday and I feel like my mother is getting angrier by the day. She has been cold and callous to me and the kids are starting to notice. I don't understand why she came if she was going to act like this.

"No, I don't get it. She is never like this."

"Do you think something is going on with her and Bob?" he asks genuinely trying get to the bottom of the issue.

"I tried to bring up Bob but she just got madder at me. I don't get it Christian, I wish you were here to help me deal with her," I say with a whimper.

"Four more full days," he says with a groan. We stay silent on the phone for a little bit. Hearing him breathing on the other end is relaxing. "So what is on the schedule for today?" he asks after a moment.

My spirits get a little bit better, "Kate and Elliot are bringing Ava over to your parent's house and we are all going to spend the day at the pool. Maybe with other people around my mother won't act like such a bitch."

"Hey cranky, she is your mother," he says admonishing me.

I ignore him, "I should have just gone to work this week so I wouldn't have to deal with this on a consistent basis. And if you wanted me less cranky you shouldn't have called me at 5AM Seattle time."

"Fair point, well made as ever Mrs. Grey," he replies. We continue to sit in silence for a little bit longer. Even silence with him is better than silence with anyone else. "What are you wearing right now" he asks, his voice sounding instantly husky.

I smile at our little long distance sex game, "One of your T-shirts."

"Hmmm" he groans in appreciation, "What are you wearing under it?"

"Nothing" I say emphasizing the word. I am wearing nothing under his shirt because I was too tired to change completely but he doesn't need to know that.

"Mrs. Grey, I don't think that's appropriate attire for a mother to wear," he responds.

"You can accuse me of a lot of things Mr. Grey, but wearing appropriate mother attire is not one of them. You know I am not fond of "Mom Jeans""

He snickers but then gets serious, "Lock the door". I quickly scamper over to the door and lock it and run back to bed.

"Door is locked" I say ready. The lock on our door gets a lot of use.

"Good. Now run your hands over your stomach and feel how soft your skin is." I do as I am told and he offers his next instructions, "Now move them over your breasts and feel them. Rub them how I would." I let out a small moan and he answers back with his own. This is so hot. "Keep going baby" he says his voice getting huskier. I keep going and I feel the heat coursing through my veins.

"I wish you were here" I whimper over the phone.

"Oh god, you have no idea," he says panting, "Now move down to your legs, but don't be too loud baby, you wouldn't want to wake anyone up". I move down to my legs, rubbing my thighs how he would.

"You down there?" he asks.

"Yeah" I whisper.

"Good, now – rub circles around your clit… just like I would."

"Ok," I whisper back. I start, instantly feeling the sensation bolt through me. As soon as I really move, I hear a knock at the door.

"Mommy, I had a bad dream, can I come in there with you?" Phoebe wails from the door.

I groan in aggravation, "Hold on Phoebe, Mommy needs a second".

"What is she doing up already?" Christian asks exasperated. I quickly throw on undergarments and a much more of a 'mother' type of nightgown.

"Because she had a bad dream. Rain check?" I ask trying to calm him down.

"You know, we need a weekend away, just the two of us. No kids" he responds, annoyed.

"Says the man who keeps badgering me for more kids"

He snickers, "Fair point well made as ever Mrs. Grey"

I smile, "Hey stay on the phone." Back in Mom mode, I open the door for Phoebe. "Hey sweetie, Daddy is on the phone, do you want to talk to him?"

He laughs, "Yeah let me talk to the little interrupter." She climbs on to bed and I push the speakerphone on.

"Hey, you there?" I call out.

"Yes I am, Hey angel" he says sweetly to Phoebe.

"Daddy!" she squeals, "I miss you!"

He laughs, back to his Dad mode, "I miss you too sweetie. Hey I bought you something in Boston!"

Phoebe's eyes glow, "What'd you get me Daddy?"

"Of course I am not going to tell you now!" he says laughing.

"DAD!" she grumbles. We both laugh at her reaction.

"Ok well I have to get to work, good bye my girls"

"Bye Daddy," Phoebe says as she lies down on his pillow next to me.

"Bye Mr. Grey" I say as I lay down next to her.

"Love you both," he says still staying on the phone.

"Hang up Christian,"

"Man your mother is bossy Phoebe," She giggles and I hang up the phone.

I lean over and stroke Phoebe's hair, "You ok sweetie?"

"Yeah" she says as her little eyes start to get heavier.

"Well go to sleep, I am right here with you" I say as we cuddle. A ping comes from my Blackberry and I open the newest email from Christian.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Rain check **

**Dearest wife, **

**I will call you tonight to claim my rain check. **

**Even though, our little interrupter was the reason we could not finish our fun little game, I want more kids. I know that's crazy and I can't explain it myself, but I love those two more then I can say and having more extensions of our hearts running around this world fills my heart with joy. And you have avoided the topic for the past 2 years so I would really like an answer from you my sweet wife**

**Anyway, I love you. I am counting down the days till I am reunited with you. **

**Yours always, **

**Your husband. **

_**Six Hours Later….**_

**The scene in front of me could easily be a television commercial for swimming pools. **Ava and Phoebe are in the shallow end playing some adorable four year old pool game. Elliot, Ethan, and Teddy are playing water basketball, and Kate, Mom, and I are lying by the pool.

"I love that our girls are so close in age, I feel like it keeps us connected," Kate sighs happily.

"And being married to brothers isn't enough?"

She sighs, "Oh you know what I mean". She sips her drink and sighs, "Elliot wants our next kid to be a boy. He loves Ted".

"Well you can't have him, he is mine!" I say sounding an awful lot like Christian. She laughs and I take another sip of my drink. Kate and I both turn to look at my Mom who is in a complete dream world, staring off into the distance. We both look at each other, encouraging the other to talk to her.

"So Carla, how is Bob?" Kate asks and I grimace. Bob has been a surprising sour subject this week. Carla turns to Kate and gives her a grimacing stare. Not saying anything, she continues to stare off into space ignoring both of us. I get distracted from the drama Queen that is my mother by my son in the pool.

"Mommy look" Teddy yells in delight. Ethan is holding Teddy over Elliot's head to make it look like Ted is dunking on Elliot.

"Good job buddy," I say as I walk over to the boys, "Let me take a picture of this and send it to Daddy".

"Do you have to?" Elliot groans.

"Oh yea, Christian wouldn't want to miss you getting dunked on by his six year old." I respond taking the picture. I send the picture and smugly re-take my seat. Finally, Grace and Carrick make their grand entrance to the festivities.

"I love having this pool here," she admires the recent add on, "It means that my grandkids can come by all the time"

Carrick joins her and walks over to Kate and I, "How are my two favorite daughters-in-laws?" We smile and he gives us quick kisses on the top of our heads. He nicely greets my mother and she musters the most warmth she can and shakes his hand.

"Do you know if Mia can make it?" I turn and ask Grace.

"No, she and that Fiancée of hers are out looking for rings," she says trying to sound nice about it. No one in the family is too fond of Mia's new Fiancée, Deacon. I look over to Ethan and Elliot – they're animatedly chatting and I think I hear the word 'douchebag' escape from Ethan's mouth. Ethan turns to me and I mouth to him 'watch your language'. Ethan rolls his eyes and the boys continue to play with Ted.

"Well we must run, we both have to go back to work, we just took a quick lunch break so that we could see everyone. Carla, it was lovely to see you again!" Grace says sweetly as Mom sweetly smiles back. As soon as they leave, Carla storms off toward the kitchen.

"Go talk to her now," Kate beckons.

"Why? She is not going to be receptive to me anyway," I respond exasperated.

"She is your mother, Ana. She deserves her daughter's patience," I roll my eyes and reluctantly get up from my seat. I am distracted by a new text message from Christian on my Blackberry.

*THAT'S MY BOY! Love you, C *

I smile and follow my Mom into the kitchen as she pours herself some more ice tea, acting like I am not in the room with her.

"Ok Mom, I have had enough of your bullshit," I say as she turns to me in shock, "Don't look at me like that, you know you have not been yourself this week and I want to know why. Why have you been so rude to everyone?"

She looks at me and closes her eyes for a second. When she opens them back up, tears fill her eyes and roll down her face. I walk over to her and gently try to wipe the tears away.

"I am so sorry sweetie," she says, her walls finally crumbling down, "My marriage to Bob is practically over. I just don't know how to handle another failed marriage"

"Oh Mom, I am so sorry," I say at a loss for words.

"And don't get me wrong, I am so happy that you have such a full life. It is just hard to take in sometimes. Especially when mine is about to collapse," she says as I pull her into my arms.

"Mom, you still have me. I'll take care of you," I say trying to calm her down.

"But you always take care of me. It is not fair to you because I should be taking care of you. I am glad you finally have someone who does this job much better than me," she says crying more.

"Hey!" I say as I put her head in my hands so that she is looking at me, "Don't talk like that. We always look out for one another and we always take care of each other. That's what we do".

She shakes her head in acknowledgement, "I promise to talk to you more. I am sorry I have been such a witch!"

"It's ok Mom, I get it," I say as we hug, finally feeling good about things with her for the first time since she arrived.

"I am going to go play with the girls!" she says resolute after a moment of silence.

"Good idea," I say as I follow her out to the pool. I take my seat back next to Kate as Mom walks over to join Phoebe and Ava.

"Well?" Kate asks on my return.

"Her and Bob are getting a divorce. Well, I think they are. She wasn't too clear about all of that"

Kate gasps, "That sucks, no wonder she's been so distant. I wonder why they are getting a divorce."

"I am not going to push it, the fact that she finally talked to me is good enough," I say as I stare at my mother from a far, "But I am with you…. I wonder why too…."


	15. Startling Revelations

**Chapter 15 – Startling Revelations **

After my mother's confession about her and Bob, the week has been much better. She has let go of her issues and has been much more of her warm, loving self. We have had so much fun with the kids. We explored most of Seattle with them and have had a great time doing it.

Teddy's soccer team won their game last night. In celebration Elliot, Kate and Ava stayed the night over. Ava and Phoebe had a slumber party in their room. Kate and I had our own slumber party in my room and Elliot slept in the smallest guest bedroom. Kate and I would have felt worse for Elliot if we weren't so excited about having our own slumber party.

"I swear you two are just as bad as Ava and Phoebe," Elliot groans as he walks down the stairs with Kate.

"Whatever," she says eyeing me, "You are just jealous that I slept last night with someone much prettier then you".

"It's true," I smile mischievously, "I am a wonderful and beautiful sleeping companion, just ask your brother".

He rolls his eyes, "When is my brother getting back from his trip?"

My face lights up, "He should be here ANY moment"

"Should we take the kids for the morning?" he replies jokingly, "Or do you two need only 10 minutes".

"Actually, Elliot, could you take them for the weekend? I'd prefer not to have to come up for air" I joke as Kate high fives me.

"I am sure my bro can't last that long, he is getting old."

"You'd be surprised," I say with a cocky grin. Man, I am playful this morning, maybe because a certain megalomaniac CEO is on his way home right now.

"Enough," My mom says from the top of the stairs, "Is all the HBO level joking done down there because the kids need to eat breakfast".

Kate and I both glare at Elliot as I call out to my Mom, "Yeah sorry Mom, bring the Rugrats down". The kids come down stairs, happy as little clams. Phoebe and Ava are tied to the hip and Teddy sits happily with Elliot.

Like a hunting dog, my ears perk up to the sounds of a car coming up the drive. I make a break for the door and I feel Kate and my Mom grinning at me as I run out. The car parks and I see Sawyer run around and open the door for Christian. Once he is out, I make a running start for him. He registers what is going on as I leap into his arms like a gazelle and wrap my legs around his waist. We kiss deeply as he staggers back, shocked by the force of my jump. He drops his briefcase and puts both arms around me as we continue our kiss. How is it that after 6 years this never gets old? Our reunion is interrupted by Kate and Elliot on the porch.

"How come you never greet me like that," Elliot complains to Kate.

"Shut up, you are ruining their moment," she gapes at him as she pulls him back into the house. He breaks our kiss and smiles at me, still holding me up.

"I should leave more often so I can get reunions like that," he says with a big grin.

"Don't you dare," I say kissing him some more. I feel him smile as we continue.

"Ok as much as I would love to continue this out here in the open, I would really like to see our kids now," he says carrying me up the front lawn. He sets me neatly down on the porch and walks through. When the kids see Christian, Teddy and Phoebe jump up and run into his waiting arms. He hugs them both and gives them kisses.

"Dad! I won my game last night!" Ted beams at Christian.

"I heard buddy!" he says giving him another hug, "Good job, I wish I could have been there to see it!"

He continues with the greetings, giving a hug to my mom, Kate a quick peck on the cheek, and a hug to Elliot and Ava.

"Hi Uncle Christian" she beams, obviously charmed by her Uncle.

"Hey Ava!" he says patting her on her blonde head.

"Ok kids," Mom smiles, "Let's head over to Gail's. She told me yesterday she had some fun stuff planned for you guys." Going over to Gail's is the equivalent to going to Grandma's. She loves having the crew over.

"You sure you can both can handle all three?" Kate asks my Mom.

"Of course we can!" My mom replies, "Playing with the kids will help me keep my mind off things." Christian gives her a sympathetic smile and hugs her again. She finally rounds up the kids and they head off to Gail's.

"I thought you said your Mom was doing better?" Christian asks after she leaves.

"You should have seen her this week, this is doing much better."

He looks to the front door, "She still seems off. I can't put my finger on it".

"Well one conversation with me isn't going to cure her Christian, this will take time," I say as I pull him into me.

Elliot tries to interrupt out little moment, "So our wives slept together last night".

Christian smirks at Kate then at me, "I leave for one week and you already sleeping with someone else?"

"You two act like this is the first time this has ever happened. We lived together so we have slept together before," Kate scoffs from her spot in the kitchen.

"Yeah one time the heater broke in our old house so we slept together to keep warm," I say innocently.

Christian winks at me mischievously as Elliot responds, "That is a picture I really shouldn't keep in my brain."

I ignore Elliot, "Hey can you two give us a second? There is a light in our bedroom that Christian needs to fix"

Kate laughs, "A light, huh? I didn't see it last night"

"Well, looks like there is the problem," Christian says playing along with my game, "It is out and I need to go turn it on. It has been dark all week so that is a problem. I really need to make sure it works"

"Why do I feel like we aren't talking about lights anymore?" Elliot asks as I drag Christian to our bedroom.

"Ten minutes you two, you aren't spending the whole morning in there" Kate calls from the kitchen.

I lock the door behind me as Christian begins to pull off my shirt and shorts. I quickly unbutton his shirt and take out his cufflinks. They are the "A" and "C" cufflinks that I gave him as a wedding present.

"Did somebody miss me, Mr. Grey?" I ask raising them up for him to see.

"Always Mrs. Grey," he smiles as he kisses them in my palm. I place them on the dresser. He runs his hand behind my legs and up to my behind. He lifts me up into our reunion pose and he brings me to the bed. I fall on top of him and begin to pull his pants off. Right on cue, my Blackberry rings from the dresser. It is the ring I have for all family members and Christian groans in aggravation.

"Of fucking course this would happen right now! Can I just fuck my wife without interruptions?" he yells as I climb off the bed.

"So romantic baby," I smile at him to lighten the mood and I pick up my phone, "Hello"

"Hey Ana, it is Bob, is your mother with you?"

"No she is across the way with the kids, do you want me to get her for you". Christian shakes his head and emphatically mouths the word "No".

"So she is in Seattle?" Bob asks sounding relieved.

I stop dead in my tracks, "Wait, did you not know she was in Seattle with me?"

"No, my mother has been sick this month so I have been in Minnesota taking care of her. I come back this morning and she is just gone. No note, nothing!" he says sounding desperate, "Is she ok? She has been so distant lately."

He has no idea what is going on with my mother, and apparently, neither do I.

"Bob, let me talk to her and I will have her call you." I hang up and look over at a half-naked Christian who seems to have caught on to our conversation.

"You were right baby; something is off with my mom. She is leaving Bob, but she hasn't told him yet".

**Christian**

"**Do you think she is ok out there?" Kate asks, "She has been talking to her Mother for a while"**

I take in a deep sigh. As much as it's annoying to have Kate continually asking questions while we wait for Ana, I feel the same way she does. Ana has told me this week how worried she has been about her Mom and now with this new information of her mother coming to Seattle without Bob's knowledge, I am substantially more worried for her. I jump when I hear a sound coming from the front door, but groan in aggravation when it's only Drake Fischer.

"What are Ana and her Mom talking about? They look serious and Ana looks pissed," he asks as he joins us in the sitting room.

"Get in here Drake", Kate beckons as he takes a seat with Kate, Elliot, and me. Kate brings Drake up to speed while we wait a little bit longer. My heart drops when the sound of Ana yelling becomes clearer.

"I cannot believe you did this mother! How could you be so thoughtless?" Ana screams as she stomps up the stairs.

"Ana, please. Come back!" Carla pleads.

Ana is halfway up the stairs by now, "Why should I? I thought you were very clear outside"

"Damn, did anyone make popcorn for this?" Drake whispers and I roll my eyes.

"SHUT UP DRAKE," Ana screams without losing a beat. He freezes in her wake and I try not to smile. It is really hot how she can put Drake in his place as easily as she does.

"Man, your wife can be terrifying when she wants to be," Drake whispers to me and I smirk. He takes in my reaction and snickers.

"Please Ana, talk to me," Carla says almost to the point of tears.

"We can talk when you decide to stop using me as an alibi for Bob, we can talk when you stop lying to your husband, we can talk when you have screwed your head back on! But for right now, I want you out of my house," she yells as she runs up stairs.

"It was a mistake" Carla cries.

"A mistake? So you mistakenly told Bob that you were coming to see me when you really went to see Ray."

_Shit._ All four of us look at each other uncomfortably.

"Was it a mistake when you slept with Ray? Was it a mistake that I am now a 28 year old woman with a little brother or sister on the way!" she screams.

Fuck, this is bad. This is really bad.

"You need to get your shit together before you or Ray can come back into my house. I mean it, I am a mother trying to raise two responsible kids and keep my family together and I don't want this crazy in my house until you have come together with a responsible answer to all of this. Drake why are you here?" she says switching thoughts very quickly.

"uh… I… We have some work stuff to talk about," he says trying to keep up with my mercurial wife.

"Perfect, I am done here. Drake let's talk in Christian's study. Christian, get my mom a hotel and a plane ticket to wherever she wants to go" she spits out in anger.

What Carla did was awful, but I think she is overreacting. She can't just kick her mom out like this, she'll be devastated. She sees the trepidation in my face and I can see her visibly get angrier.

"I refuse to be around her anymore. If she stays then I leave, it's that simple. Drake, come" she yells as she stalks off to my study. Draketrails behind her and Kate, Elliot, and I are left with a devastated Carla.

"No I get it, I'll leave," Carla says in the midst of tears. Kate gets up and wraps Carla in her arms while I try to think of a solution to all of this. "She needs time, Christian. Really, it is fine I can leave," she says to me, still crying.

Finally I concede, "Where would you like to go?"

**Once we have Carla on her way, I also say goodbye to Kate and Elliot. **After they all leave, I finally make it to my study**. **Ana and Drake are talking and when I walk in, both fall silent.

"Drake can I please speak to my wife" I ask not taking my eyes off Ana.

"Actually, we were finished anyway, she's all yours. I'll see myself out. See you Monday?" he says turning to Ana. She nods and keeps her eyes locked on me. Once Drake leaves, I take his seat.

I begin the monologue I have saved in my head all morning for her, "I know what your Mom told this morning was pretty shocking, but I am afraid you are going to try to cut her out and I don't want that to happen. At the end of the day, she is still your mother and the grandmother to our kids"

She takes in my words, "I don't want to encourage this type of behavior Christian, Ray and my Mom had an affair. That is not ok."

"Just promise me you'll keep your word and when they have figured all of this shit out, you will forgive your mother" I ask her calmly, "She is your blood."

She reluctantly smiles and I can tell she hears me, "Of course". We sit in silence for a moment, staring at each other. Eventually she gets up from her seat to move closer to me, "I called over at Gail's just a moment ago and she said that she can take the kids for however long we'd like."

"That's good," I say, trying to keep my stoic appearance. She sits on the desk and leans over to whisper in my ear.

"What do you want to do while they are gone?"

I smile, "I really need to clean this desk. I forgot to do that before I left".

She whispers again and the seductive sound of her voice sends tingles down my spine, "I'd actually like to make it dirty"

I put my mouth to her ear and whisper, "Your wish, is my command."

I swiftly turn to my desk and throw all the papers laying on it to the floor and pick her up as she squeals. I take her to the desk and lay her down. I run my hands up her body, taking her shirt off as I go. She feels so good under my hands. I deposit her T-Shirt with my fallen papers and move to her workout shorts. These are my favorite shorts of hers as they are short but not too short. The shorts join her T-shirt and I make my way up her stomach, kissing and sucking as I go.

"You" she says panting and I know what she means. She sits up and swiftly pulls down my pants. She runs her hands up my chest and the feeling speeds up my pulse and sends shockwaves all over my body.

I look down at my wife in awe. She is the one person in this world who has broken every expectation I have ever had for myself. Touch used to be such an abhorrent idea for me, but when she touches me I am dismayed that I ever lived my life without it. Changing my past life for her has never felt like a chore, it has always felt like a necessity, a necessity to live. Now I am trying to convince her that we need child number three. I never in a million years thought I could love being a father as much as I do. She is why I feel this way, everything seems possible with her. I want more kids. I always want more with her. How am I going to convince her of more?

The thought frees from my mind now that she is completely naked in front of me. "Please Christian" she pants. Her voice and her wanting both catapult me to life. I slowly move inside of her and we groan together. I feel her anger and worries from today disappear in my arms.

"I love you baby" I say barely able to get the words out.

"I love you so much"


	16. The Zoo

**Chapter 16 – The Zoo**

**I sip my tea and smile as my children plow through their breakfast**. I am ready for work and waiting for Gail to come over and Christian to come downstairs. As much as I hate going back to work after a wonderful weekend with my husband and kids, our morning routine is just so comforting. Our life just feels right, and I wouldn't change it for the world. Christian makes his way down and affectionately hugs Phoebe and Ted.

Christian turns to me, his eyes narrow, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yes dear, I finished my granola moments before you made your grand entrance" I smile sweetly at him.

He smirks, "Mommy is in a good mood this morning".

"I am still in nirvana from this weekend I guess. Weekends on the boat are just so relaxing," I say with a sigh. He smiles and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Yeah Dad, Let's go again next weekend" Ted says from his seat.

"Actually, I have another surprise for you this weekend. How do you feel about going fishing in Aspen?" he says, voice full of excitement.

"REALLY DAD?" Ted beams, "That would be so much fun! Is grandpa going to come?"

"Yeah and I already asked Uncle Elliot, and your other grandfather" he says turning to me to gauge my reaction. I scowl at the thought. Well if he expects me to come with them, he is crazy.

I ignore my feelings and turn to Phoebe, "Well looks like it will be just a girl's weekend, with you, me, Aunt Mia, Aunt Kate, and Ava. Aunt Mia will have yours and Ava's flower girl dresses ready by then so you'll get to try it on!"

Phoebe grins and does a little jig with her arms that cracks me up, "Yay yay… girls rule boys drool"

Christian shakes his head at me, "Well your girl's weekend is yet to be determined"

My good mood has evaporated. He is not going to drag Phoebe and me to Aspen to talk to my father. No way in hell. Phoebe copies my pout and crosses her arm.

"Be a little less like your mother and do a little more eating," he warns Phoebe as she reluctantly picks back up her spoon.

"Baby girl, what do you tell people when they accuse you of being too much like me?" I ask her like I am reading from a script.

She smiles big, "I look them in the face and tell them 'I am just like my Mommy. Thank you for noticing'".

My good mood has returned. People always accuse us of being too much alike so Kate taught her to deliver that line whenever someone mentions our similarities in a negative fashion. I love it because of Phoebe's stellar acting abilities for such a young age and Christian's predictable reaction. He shakes his head scowling as he eats his breakfast, trying not to smile and failing.

Finally, Mrs. Taylor walks into the room and swiftly picks up the kid's plates on her way through. Christian has officially put her in charge of all house operations meaning she is the official nanny for the kids, and she is the boss over our second nanny Tabitha and our two housekeepers, Laura and Louise. With the new responsibilities, Christian gave her a hefty raise. She deserves it, I don't know if I could be a working Mom without her. Of course, if Christian had his way he would limit her role and I would be at home. I try to push the thought out of my brain, I am already annoyed with him enough this morning.

"You two better get going, Taylor has the car waiting for you outside" she says pulling Phoebe into her arms. I quickly put our dishes up and we both say final goodbyes to the kids. We make our way to the car and Taylor hops out to open the door.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey," he says greeting us. I nod, trying to stay stoic for the eventual car fight I am going to have with Mr. Grey. I take my seat, Christian moves in beside me, and Taylor pulls out of the drive.

"I am not going to Aspen, if you think I am going to see my father before he talks to my Mom, then you have another thing coming buddy," I spit out before I give him time to think. He shakes his head and takes a deep breath. "I told you I would talk to them when they figured this shit out. Not one moment before. And besides, a boy's weekend will be fun. You and Teddy should go".

"I don't want to leave you" he says sadly.

"It's just a weekend"

"It is never just a weekend with you concerned," he says and I melt.

I grab his chin similarly to how he grabs mine, "It's not like a business trip. You get to spend it with Elliot, your Dad, my Dad, and Ted. Think of it like you are taking a little piece of me with you"

His eyes glow with love at my words and I kiss his forehead.

"I love my little pieces of you" he says softly, "I want another one".

"Christian" I groan. Here we go. The same argument we have had for two years.

"Can you please just think about this?"

"I have thought about it and my thought is I don't want you to keep nagging me about this. We've been here before," I say trying to keep my composure. It is not that I don't want another child, I have just enjoyed not being pregnant and spending time with the two we already have.

"I recognize that tree," he says with humor in his voice. I shake my head in exasperation.

I decide to change the subject on him, "Maybe a weekend without some of you Grey men, we can help Mia get some wedding planning done".

"Or you can convince her not to marry the prick," Christian says icily.

"Christian".

"I hate that idiot Ana. I can't believe she is marrying him," he says, very much the overprotective brother.

"I think you need to give him a break Christian. As someone who married into the great Grey family, I can say that you people are overwhelming. With time, I bet you guys will eventually like him". I am not fond of Billy either but I kind of feel bad for him. I bet he'd be a lot better if they just loosened up on him.

"Yes, I can agree that we can be overwhelming to the outsider, but I still fucking hate him," he says running his hand through his hair.

I snicker and he loosens up.

"What is so funny Mrs. Grey?"

"We have a lot of issues this morning Mr. Grey," I say, stroking his face.

He laughs, "Yes we do."

I get serious, "Just promise me that we can always have conversations like this, no matter what. I don't want us to be like my Mom and Bob."

"Always," he says with reverence in his voice. Taylor pulls up to Grey Publishing and I take a deep sigh. "My offer always stands. You never have to go to work if you don't want to".

I shake my head and Taylor opens my door. I kiss him, "Love you, Mean it."

**Work is insane when I walk in at 9 AM**. When I finally make it to my desk at 11:30, I have sat through 3 meetings, one staff and two with authors. Jordan Harris, the head of HR, walks into my office as I shuffle through my lingering emails and mail.

"Hey Ana, I need to introduce you to your new assistant who started last week while you were out," she says sweetly peeking in. I instantly get sad. Hannah got married and moved to Houston a couple weeks back, leaving the HR department to busily look for her replacement.

"No wonder everything is so orderly in here," I smirk as she walks all the way into my office, followed by a raven haired man.

"This is your new assistant Jason Ginsberg. He was in the stack of applicants you approved and I picked him myself" she says as she takes in my reaction, "We have left a message at Grey Enterprises Holdings to tell your boss of the new hire and we should expect a reaction… I mean to hear from him at any moment".

Jordan and I smirk leaving my new male assistant standing in my office, very confused. I have ranted to Jordan many times about "my boss" and his overbearing ways so she has an idea of what his reaction will be once he finds out that this semi-attractive male will be my new assistant.

"Great. Jason or can I just call you Ginsberg?"

"Everyone calls me Ginsberg," he says still very nervous.

"Great, Ginsberg here is the deal. My husband is Christian Grey and he owns this place and in about two months, he will be handing it all the way over to me. So get ready for a zoo starting from this moment on. Can you handle that?"

He smirks, enjoying his own little joke, "Yes Mrs. Grey, I think I can"

I smile back. He seems interesting, "Ok so Mr. Grey will probably be here within the half hour to complain about you being my assistant. Don't take anything personally that comes out of his mouth, he jumps to conclusions and is very temperamental."

"Should I take this moment to tell him that I married with a kid?" he asks, not sounding intimidated by what I have told him so far.

"No, he probably already knows. Ok, I would really like some tea. Twinning's English breakfast tea, it should be in the top cupboard of the kitchen. Then we need to discuss my calendar and get that all in shape for the next month or so," I ramble off to him.

"This morning your Dad called and someone by the name of Farrah. I asked for a last name or a call back number but she hung up".

That's strange. I'll need to ask Christian if he had an ex-sub named Farrah. Or maybe some crazy stalker or reporter obsessed with the Grey's - people like that call me on occasion. I'll mention that to Christian when he eventually comes to complain about Ginsberg.

"All calls from my parents need to be evaded. I'll leave it to you to think of an excuse. And if that Farrah person calls back, patch her through," I say as he takes my orders and leaves.

Jordan, who had been standing in the office the entire time, turns to me, "For the record, I am not trying to start shit with the boss. He really was the most qualified for the job. Everyone else wouldn't be able to handle your new transition."

"I know Jordan, thank you. I have my ways of dealing with our jealous overbearing boss" I say mischievously. She smirks and steps out.

Ginsberg comes back in with my tea and my calendar ready. He shuts the door, takes a seat, and we get started. As we talk, I understand why Jordan hired him for me. He is smart, he understands my thought processes pretty well, and he is hilarious. I don't know how we got to the subject of Bar Mitzvahs, but he ends up telling me that his Bar Mitzvah was Saturday Night Fever themed. Right as we really get going, I hear a knock at my door.

"Come in," I say sweetly and Christian walks into my office. He takes in our meeting and scowls.

"You must be Jason Ginsberg my wife's new assistant, I am Christian Grey," he says emphasizing the word 'my'. Jason jumps up.

"Mr. Grey, it is very nice to meet you." He says shaking his hand, "Can I get you anything?"

"Some water please" he says as Jason turns to leave, "Also Mr. Ginsberg, in the future when you have meetings with my wife, I would appreciate it if you kept the door open".

Oh here we go. I am comforted to hear him say the word 'future' in that statement. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"Yes of course Mr. Grey," Jason says, shutting the door behind him.

"We need to have a conversation about him," he grimaces.

"You have a female assistant. I don't understand the problem with me having a male assistant." I counter back.

"Andrea has worked for me for many years, she has earned my trust. I don't offer my trust on a silver platter Anastasia, you know that".

"So what do you want to do about this?" I ask, "He is the most qualified for this job. He's been given the stamp of approval from HR."

"I want to fire the HR Department" he growls.

"Over my dead body" I say as his eyes widen, "Jordan Harris is fantastic at her job. She found the most capable assistant, not the most female."

He takes in a deep breath and I continue, "If you want me to take this over in two months, then you need to trust me when I say that Jason Ginsberg is going to stay my assistant. If he is terrible at his job or tries to make a pass at me then I will fire him, no questions asked. But I doubt that will happen because he is married. Just give him some time. I was out a week and my office is well organized and clean, everything dealt with while I was away. It is almost noon and he is already more efficient and understands how I work better then Hannah. I want to keep him, at least on a trial basis".

He sighs, "Fine. But I would appreciate the courtesy of you keeping the door open when you two have meetings in here. Don't give him personal information until you feel like he has earned the right. Oh and one other thing. Mr. Ginsberg, can you come in here please". Jason walks in with Christian's water. He hands Christian the glass and sits in my other chair.

"Make sure she eats every day at 12:30. If I find out that you aren't making sure she eats or you don't keep her door open, or you make a pass at my wife, I will fire you. Do you understand?"

Geez Christian, how about you pee on me just to make sure your territory is marked.

"Yes Mr. Grey," Jason answers politely.

"Good," Christian says as he is about to get up.

"Actually Christian I need to talk to you about a couple other things," I ask as Max politely excuses himself and shuts the door behind him. Christian re-takes his seat.

"Out of the 15, did you have one named Farrah?"

He looks confused as he thinks it over, "I don't think I know anyone named Farrah, why?"

"Ginsberg told me this morning that a woman named Farrah called asking for me. When he asked for a last name or a call back number she hung up immediately."

He instantly goes for his Blackberry to call Welch, "Welch. Grey. A woman by the name of Farrah called my wife this morning at her office. She called her assistant, not Ana directly. Great thank you". He hangs up and turns to me, "Welch is looking into it. I'll tell Taylor when I walk out. Anything else?"

We are interrupted by Ginsberg, "Mrs. Grey, Ethan Kavanagh is here to see you".

Christian and I look at each other with surprise, "Tell him I am with Christian at the moment and I'll see him after Mr. Grey leaves."

Christian checks his watch and presses my speaker phone to Jason, "It is 12:20 Mr. Ginsberg, when I leave I better see you getting Mrs. Grey's lunch together"

I roll my eyes and Christian smiles at my response. "Is that all Mr. Grey, because if you haven't noticed my day has been crazy and I must get back to this mad house."

He leans over and kisses me, "Sorry to interrupt dear. It is just so much fun to come over here and rattle your feathers a little bit"

"How about you rattle me some more tonight?"

"Mrs. Grey, are you flirting with me at work? How unprofessional," he says with a cocky smirk.

"Go to work Mr. Grey and don't bother me again unless you have a good reason" I say as he kisses me again.

He smiles, "Laters baby." He walks out of my office and I shake my head in exasperation.

"Get Mrs. Grey her lunch Ginsberg" I hear him admonish Jason outside. Ginsberg quickly brings my lunch in and sets it down.

"Ginsberg, please ignore him. He is overprotective and that causes him to be kind of an ass," I say hoping my new assistant doesn't run screaming for the hills after a meeting with my husband.

"I get it," he smiles, "I would be the same way with my wife. Well not really but you get it". I smirk and he continues, "Do you want me to send Mr. Kavanagh in?"

"Sure, I guess it's 'Lets bother Ana at work' day" I say as Jason leaves and Ethan enters.

"Take a seat Ethan, sorry about the wait. You know how Christian can be," I say as he sits.

"No problem today is my day off of classes," he replies nicely. Ethan is working toward his doctorate and is nearly done with it.

"So what can I help you with?" I ask. He looks around my office for a bit, and I can tell he is not sure how to start. "Ethan?" I ask trying to get him to talk. I can see tears form in his eyes.

"I am still in love with Mia"

**I choke on my sandwich. "What?"**

"I need to find a way to talk to Mia but she won't return any of my phone calls". I take in Ethan's reaction and I realize that I really know nothing about their relationship.

"What happened between the two of you?" I ask.

He sighs deeply, "I'll give you the spark notes version of this story…. We were going strong for a while and when Kate and Elliot got married, I sort of backed away"

"Because you thought it was weird that you were dating your new brother in law's sister," I fill in the gaps.

"Yeah" he answers, "And when I backed off, I sort of did it in a douchebag like fashion. I started distancing myself from her and I didn't really talk to her about it all. So we finally broke up and she has been mad at me ever since".

"So?"

"So… Now she has dated douche after douche and now she is with Billy and I can't stand it. I can't sit back and watch her marry him!" he says, almost on the verge of tears. Ethan never gets emotional like this so I am all ears.

"So why are you telling me all of this Ethan?" I ask trying to be sweet and understanding.

"Because I have no one else to talk to, Kate is Kate and will rip me apart, and my friends at school will try to over analyze the situation and give me some ridiculous psychological advice that I don't really care to hear right now, it really just leaves you. Also, I think you could convince Mia to talk to me" he finishes.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you saved her life," He says confident of my influence.

After a moment of thinking about it, I concede. "I'll talk to her for you".

Relief rolls over his face, he must really miss her, "Thank you Ana"

"Now Ethan, my day has been crazy so if you'll excuse me"

"Of course" Ethan says getting up, "Thanks again Ana". He steps out and I see Ginsberg escort him to reception. A second later, Drake Fischer makes his grand entrance.

"Looks like I am the fourth sexiest man to walk into your office today," he smiles as he takes a seat.

"Let me remind you Fischer that two of those men are happily married, one of them to me, and the other one is having romantic troubles with my sister in law. Also, you are married too, remember Travis?"

He smiles, "Of course I remember Travis. But doesn't mean I can't gawk. That new assistant of yours is yummy."

"Stow your gawking eyes Fischer," I say as a warning, "especially when it comes to my man."

"Yes boss" he answers with sarcasm, "Speaking of bosses, why has it taken this long to move the company from Bruce Wayne to you officially? I have been pushing for this to go faster since I got here and we have been moving slow as molasses"

"You know, I gave birth to two kids and didn't feel comfortable with the transition right away. I have told you all of this. Sorry we are too slow for you Fischer," I counter back.

"Oh Children ruin everything," he answers sarcastically.

"Be sure to give Alma, your two year old a hug from me later," I joke back.

"I am joking Grey. You know I love my little Alma. And my house husband," he says with a smile.

"Thank goodness it is Travis and not you. Travis is much sweeter."

"Not arguing you about that" he says with a smile, "So how are things with your parents?"

"Still estranged," I say as I pull up my emails. I see one from Christian. I ignore it for now so I can begin an email to Mia.

"What did you and Christian talk about after I left on Friday?"

I give him a wicked smile to distract him because I am not in the mood to discuss the conversation I had with Christian about my mom.

"On the desk? That's my girl," he laughs, "Well I must be going, I have a business I need to help you co-run. You know I love you, right Grey? You know BFF kind of love"

"Bros before hoes" I say as he laughs. He excuses himself out and I fire up an email to Mia.

**To: Mia Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Ethan**

**Hey Mia, **

**So Ethan Kavanagh came to visit to me today. He really wants to talk to you and thought I would be able to get you to stop ignoring his calls. I don't know the complete details of your relationship but he seemed really upset so I hope you hear him out. He is a good guy, if I hadn't fallen in love with your brother, I might have gone for him. (Do not tell your brother that ;), you know how he gets). Just give him a chance Mia.**

**Love you**

**Ana**

I hope she tries to see him. Guessing on the state he was in 15 minutes ago, I think he really loves her. I move on to Christian's email.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: Girls rule, boys drool (and the effect four year olds have on their fathers)**

**Mrs. Grey, **

**I had a conversation this afternoon with one Phoebe Grey, asking her what she thought about going to Aspen with the boys. As you probably figured out, she wasn't too fond of the idea and she negotiated with me about resurrecting the Girls weekend. So your Girl's weekend is back on and I will be taking our son, your father, my father, Elliot, and Sawyer to Aspen for the weekend. You will stay here with Mia, Kate, Ava, Phoebe, Gail, Taylor, and Ryan. I hope Taylor and Ryan don't mind nail painting and talking about shopping and weddings (or whatever you women talk about).**

**That girl of ours is a tough negotiator. I wonder where she got it from.**

**I am sorry about this afternoon. You know I love you and that I want to make sure the right people are looking after you when I am not there to do it myself. Sometimes I act like an arse in the process. **

**I hope Ginsberg fed you. **

**I love you, mean it.**

**Christian Grey, CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, INC. **

**PS – Welch says this "Farrah" individual called from a Payphone so they were unable to get any information. Security will be set on high alert especially now since I am leaving for the weekend. Deal with it. Don't worry though, please, I am sure it is nothing. **

I melt at his words and I laugh when I imagine what his conversation with Phoebe could have been like. He's right. She's tough for only four years old. I re-read his email several times and am in awe of how much he has grown in such a short period of time that we have been together. I wish he would come back so I can show him how much I love him. I suddenly realize that I have a response from Mia.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Mia Grey**

**Subject: Annoying pests**

**Ana, **

**Ugh, what does he want!? I'll talk to him only because you asked me to but I will scowl while doing it. **

**And don't worry, your secret is safe with me ;-) I also heard we have a girl's weekend this weekend! Can't wait!**

**Love you boo!**

**Mia**

I send Mia a "thank you" text and fire up an email to Christian.

**To: Christian Grey**

**From: Anastasia Grey**

**Subject: Confusing yet delicious men**

**Mr. Grey,**

**How is it that you can make me mad at you one minute and make me want you the next? Thank you for being reasonable, a great father, and the sweetest husband a girl could ask for. Come back and let's discuss further how much I love you. Just a warning – it won't involve pants. **

**Laters baby, **

**Mrs. Grey**

I smile with glee as I send him a response.

**To: Anastasia Grey**

**From: Christian Grey**

**Subject: $%*%*($)# **

**I'm on my way. I hope your office is sound proof**

**Christian Grey, CEO, Grey Enterprise Holdings, INC**


	17. Author's Note

So…. it seems that when I decided to re-vamp this fan fiction, there were a few logistical issues that I did not fix from the first time. I apologize for this.

I deleted the two chapters, and will work on those chapters.

Thank you for positively informing me of my mistake. I wish certain individuals from my other stories would know the power of positive criticism and not get nasty. There is a way to do it. Thank you

Liz Lemon


End file.
